Red Wolf 4: Two Wolves
by Little Red Writing Hood 717
Summary: A rift in the pack causes everyone to choose sides. Kenyon, the last Lougaro warrior or Randall, the crowned Witiki alpha. Meanwhile, who will win the battle for Sorrell's heart?
1. For You I Will Sorrell

**Chapter 1: Sorrell**

There was parable about a grandfather telling his grandson about a battle going inside them for their soul. One is good; it is love, hope, benevolence, and honor and the other is evil and is arrogance, self-pity, regret, and sorrow. The grandson asks, "Grand father, which one wins?" The grandfather smiles warmly and responds; "That's simple," he says. "Which ever one you feed."

I can't say that in a million years that this parable would ring true for me, in the physical and spiritual sense.

It was a year ago the Phallan brothers came into my life, and each in their own special way showed me a side of myself that I never thought in a million years I would ever find on my own. Kenyon, with is love and compassion, has showed me that after my mother died I could trust again, he also taught me how to forgive, and that I was worthy of love. Randy, showed me to have faith in myself and in who I am. I showed me that I was stronger and more powerful than I thought I could ever be. I could never bring myself to regret meeting them and my relationship with eachof them and I know that they have changed my life for the better. I just wish I could say the same for them.

Randy told me during our training session about the alpha challenge I didn't think that it would play out in front of me, or that it would be between my best friend and the love of my life. Once an alpha challenge was made it couldn't be taken back, the Witiki feared that animosity would would break apart the pack, so once a pack member challenged the alpha, what it told everyone was that he would not submit to his alpha, which was dangerous in the eyes of the Witiki.

All the other pack members saw when the saw Kenyon was a threat. The alpha fight was never a fight to the death, just a fight into submission, once the an opponent was fought into submission he either must submit himself to his alpha, and usually was given the position of Omega in the pack. Which was the lowest in the hierarchy of the pack and if the wolf didn't submit the entire pack would see him as a threat to their alpha and by wolf law they could kill him.

Kenyon stood there staring at Randy like he was ready to tear him limb from limb, you would have never thought that they were brothers. I tried to approach him but David, Randy's new beta held me back.

"Ken, please!" I cried.

"Ken, I'm not fighting you!" Randy shouted.

"Then I guess you are prepared to die." He jeered.

Randy tried to walk up to him but was blocked from coming too close. "Why do you have to be such a hot head?" He hissed. "You don't get it do you?"

Kenyon looked up at Randy.

"You actually think that if you kill me Sorrell will fall in your arms Kenyon? Are you really that stupid?" Randy shook his head. "You really don't get it?"

"Stop talking and fight Randy!"

"I told you, I'm not fighting you!" Randy yelled. "She's my true mate, Kenyon. That's why she is my co-alpha. Not because I chose her, get it hot shot?"

Kenyon looked in shock, he looked at me and back at Randy, with tears in his eyes. "That's not possible!" He jeered. "Haripozi is my mate. Always has always will be!" He up at me.

"Well apparently someone thought otherwise Kenyon, I'm sorry!"

"Ken, I need to trust me." said randy.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because Sorrell needs you!" He said. "I need you!"

Kenyon looked back up at me.

"Ken, I need you to submit to me!"

"I submit to no one!" Kenyon hissed.

"Kenyon, they're going to kill you if you don't"

"Let them try."

"I think that road trip has gotten to your brain." said Randy. "You going to let her watch them kill you, because of the self-righteous crap that your on. Let her live with that?"

A tear escaped from Kenyon's eye and he quickly wiped it away. He fell to his knees and put his fists in the ground and everyone backed away from him. Kenyon was no longer a threat to them. Randy walked up to him and placed his hand on Kenyon's shoulder, Kenyon pulled away.

"This is not for you. This is for her!"


	2. Melt Away Sorrell

**Chapter 2: Sorrell**

Once again Randy was right I got later on in the evening after training with Randy I got a voice message from Kenyon. The tone in his voice seemed calmer than earlier and was very apologetic.

"Sorrell, sweetheart please forgive me for earlier. I need you to talk to you. Can you to meet me at the cliff again? We're not running, just talking. I really need you to clear somethings up for me. Wear something you don't mind getting wet."

I was curious. _Something I don't mind getting wet?_

I went home showered and put some shorts and a tank top over my bathing suit. The then went back out to our cliff and there he was wearing jeans and a white tank top with his hair tied back in a pony tail, looking good. I began to notice that he was now more built, his hair was longer and he had hints of facial hair.

My stomach fluttered and my heart beat hard against my chest. I got out of my car and quickly embraced him.

"Come on, we can't stay here." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's not safe!" He went and opened the passenger car door to his Mustang and I slid in the seat. He closed the door and went around to the driver seat and got in.

"What do you mean it's not safe?"

A smile spread across his lips. "I'll tell you when we get to where we're going."

I rose an eyebrow. "What did you become a spy while you were gone." I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No!" He slid his fingers into mine.

We drove up to a shallow stream. "Come on!"

"In there?" I asked.

He smile. "Yes, in there."

"Something I don't mind getting wet?" I repeated.

He chuckled. "You don't want to go for a swim with me?"

I looked at him curiously. "Okay."

He began unlacing his boots. "Leave your shoes and phone in the car." He said.

I took my phone out of my pocket and left it in the seat and slid off my flip-flops and got out on the grassy, muddy ground. I walked up to the water and he came behind me and took my hand.

"Come on, Sorrell." he led me into the stream. The water was cool and felt wonderful flowing around my feet. He led me to a pond that was shaded by a magnificent weeping willow, as he slowly slid into the pond, I noticed that the in the pond the water was drastically deeper, and I was sure it was colder.

"Come on in Sorrell."

"Really?" I said. "The stream isn't enough?"

"Come on, the water's great!" He dunked under and began back stroking. "You can swim can't you?"

"Yeah, I can swim." I grumbled. "I just wasn't expecting to get my hair wet."

He busted int laughter.

I rolled my eyes. "What ever Kenyon."

He reached his arm out to me. "Come on, you can hold onto me." He smiled. "I won't let you get your hair wet."

I sighed. "Okay, Ken."

I eased into the cold water and wrapped my legs around him. I became hypnotized by his soft amber eyes.

"Hi!" He smiled.

"Hi Ken!" I blushed.

His lips fell into mine and he quickly submerged us under the water and lifted me out again. I began screaming, cursing and hitting him. Now I was soaked and my hair was drenched. I couldn't believe he tricked me.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Sorrell, I had to, but it it's any consolation now we're even. You became my brother's mate and I wet your hair."

"I can't believe you, Ken!" I tried to pull away from him but he held me tighter.

"Look, don't go." He said. "I promise, no more tricks."

I studied his eyes. They seemed sincere but I didn't know if I could trust him again. I stopped fighting him.

"I really missed you Sorrell."

"I missed you too, even though you wet my hair." I grumbled.

"Do you want me to pay to get it done?" he asked. "Better I can ask Kit to do it. Can you get over your hair, for now? I think you look beautiful this way."

I rolled my eyes.

He let out a sigh. "Look I'm sorry, sweetheart. I had to cover our scent."

I squinted. "Why?"

He dropped his eyes and looked back into mine. "Because technically, I'm not supposed to be with you like this."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "You are someone else mate. By wolf code you are practically my brother's wife, the penalty for courting another wolves mate is..."

"Let me guess...death?" I cut him off.

He smiled. "It's a strict code. And you are my alpha's mate, so that's double trouble."

I was worried. My eyes dropped, but Kenyon lifted my chin back to his face.

"Hey. It's okay. I'd rather die than let them keep me away from you."

My eyes dropped again. "That's what I'm afraid of." I searched his gorgeous eyes again sorrowfully.

"It's kind of romantic if you ask me, like Romeo and Juliet." He smiled.

"Funny it seems more romantic in stories." I admitted.

"Sorrell, I won't let them catch me. We just have to pick our meeting times carefully, and just watch what we say at the reservation, at least until I can find a way to get you out of here, and now apparently Randy too." He bit his lip agitatedly. "How did you two imprint anyway?"

"What?"

"That's what a true mate is, Sorrell. It is when we imprint."

"I know what it means Ken." I said.

"So what happened?"

"Was it the kiss that set it off?"

I sunk my head. "I lied, Kenyon. Randy isn't my true mate."

Kenyon let out a sigh of relief. "You do know the consequences of lying about that, Sorrell? What were you thinking?"

" I was thinking, I had to save Randy. They wanted to kill him for saving me. I couldn't just let them kill him."

He shook his head sadly. "I should have just come home." He bit his lip. "So what is this I hear about this kiss."

I lowered my eyes. "You heard about that?"

"Apparently everyone knows about that."

I shook my head. "It didn't mean anything Ken. It was an accident, and if it is any consolation, I thought you broke up with me at the time."

Kenyon pressed his lips together. "I believe you and even though Randy knew otherwise, I guess I can look past it just this once. I am going to need his help figuring out how to get us all out of this."

I smiled. "I'm glad, I don't like seeing you two fighting. You two are brothers."

He nodded. "Okay Sorrell. We are through fighting. I am calling a truce."

I smiled again. "Good!"

He bit his lip and smiled mischievously. "So what do you say we make up for lost time?"

He tried to lean into kiss me, but I pulled away. "Oh no, I don't trust you, Mr. Phallan!"

He chuckled. "I thought I told you, no more tricks."

I closed my lips and turned away.

"Come on Sorrell don't be like that!" He smiled.

I shook my head.

"Ah! So you kiss my brother..."

"That's not fair, Ken."

He chucked. "You're right, it's not fair!"

"That's not funny, Ken!"

"No, it's not you let my brother steal my kisses!"

"No, you stole your own kisses." I lightly splashed him.

He smiled wryly. "Did you just splash me, Sorrell?"

I quickly tried to pull away before he could dunk me again. As soon as I escaped from his grasp an huge wall of water fell over me. I splashed back but my little splashes were nothing compare to his. I finally surrendered because I had water in my eyes and couldn't see where or who I was splashing.

Kenyon wrapped his warm arms around me and held me close. "I love you, Sorrell, even though you won't kiss me."

I bit my lip and leaned into him and kissed him. I felt butterflies all over. "I love you too, Kenyon, and I'm glad your home."

He caressed my cheeks nuzzled me. "My home is where ever you are, Sorrell. Never forget that!"

I nodded.

His lips once again fell into mine. When our lips parted there was a look of sadness spread across Kenyon's face. I knew why it was there, and it made me feel worse that I couldn't change it.

I cupped his face. "It's okay, Kenyon. I'm sure if the three of us put our minds together we'll think of something."

He smiled and looked into my eyes. "It's not that. I just seems like the harder I fight to keep you, the more I lose you." He sighed. "I can't lose you Sorrell. That is worse than death to me." He looked down again and then back up at me. "I was so ready to take you away from here, and leave all of this behind and now here I am back in a pack, and an Omega to my brother."

"And me." I cleared up.

He smiled. "You are my alpha Sorrell, so I have to do all that you ask of me."

I giggled at the thought.

"What will you have me do?"

I bit my lip. "Kiss me again."

He held me tighter in his embrace. "With pleasure."


	3. Family Kenyon

**Chapter 3: Kenyon**

After I brought Sorrell back to her car and we said our goodbyes, I decided to Randy and apologize. Now I was thinking with a clear head and realized that that if I was going to come up with a plan to get us all out of this situation, I would need his help.

"Hello?"

"Hey Randy!"

"Wassup Ken!"

I sighed. "Look, things got a little heated, things got said, for my part of it I'm sorry."

"Me too, bruh!" I was just about to hand up but I still heard Randy's voice. "Hey, wait. I just got a new house out in the Witiki reservation. It's huge."

"That's great!" I said. "They really know how to treat their alphas."

"I'm just saying, all this space just for me. I was just thinking about getting a roommate."

I knew what Randy was leading too but I decided to play oblivious. "I'm sure your new beta would love to roommate with you."

"Come on man!"

"I'm just an omega."

"You're also my little brother and I know you don't want to be in that drafty cottage with Aunt Talya."

I thought. "You strike a hard bargain." I chuckle.

"Whatever man," he laughed. "Just back up a few things come on over."

"Alright, I'll be over within the hour."

"Okay, cool."

"Thanks Randy!"

"Come on man!"

I chuckled. "Bye Randy, see you wen I get there." I hung up and went over to the cottage.

I was glad Aunt Talya still wasn't home. I was thinking that even though we were trying to think of a plan of how to get out of the Witiki pack, I was still looking forward to waking up and not having to deal with aunt Talya's nagging.

When I got to Randy's house on the Ranch, I had to admit, it was pretty nice. It was a two story gray house. I decided to just walk in because I felt like tis was my house too. The inside was pretty impressive it was clear that Randy didn't decorate.

I could ear the T.V. In the living room and ten I could hear voices and I knew he wasn't alone. I walked into the living room, with him and his new beta watching the basketball game. I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me just a little, because I knew once we got out side these four walls I was no longer my brother's right-hand, I was more of a servant to him.

It was my job to do the grunt work of the pack. I just shook it off._ What was it to me? Let him have his minime until we thought of a way out of this. Just keep him out of my way._

Beta looked up at me, first and then Randy. Randy hoped up and embraced me.

"That's for coming, Ken!"

"Somebody has to make sure this alpha thing doesn't go to your head."

The beta stood up.

"Kenyon, this is David, he's my beta."

I smiled and shook his hand.

"It is such, and honor to meet you, Kenyon. I have heard so much about you and your brother. I have never known any of our kind to double shift, that is incredible man."

I smiled humbly. "Thanks man." _Just what Randy needs a Lougaro groupie_. I thought.

He smiled. "And I can see why." he added. "Sorrell, is beautiful." He then thought of what he said and smacked himself in the head. "I mean..."

"No, you're good. Sorrell and I had a thing but now, let's just say she is with the better Phallan brother. Right Randy?" I winked at Randy.

Randy rolled his eyes. "David, would you mind letting me help my brother get settled in? I'll see you tomorrow at training."

"You got it man." He smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Kenyon." He nodded and then headed out the door.

"Just became, and Witiki alpha and you already have little minions to worship you." I joked.

"David's cool man."

"So you're trying to steal my girl, trying to replace me."

"Like anyone in this world can annoy me the way you do, Ken. You're spot is more than safe." His eyes dropped. "I'm sorry about what happened."

I smiled. "It's okay, I talked to Sorrell, she said the kiss meant nothing, so I guess I'll let you live this once."

He chuckled. "What else did she tell you?"

"Just that she said that she was you true mate to save your life."

He pressed his lips together and nodded. "Well, good I would hate for you to get the wrong idea about your girlfriend, even though she's my Witiki wife."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but your wife is having an affair." I chuckled. "With a better looking man." I added.

"Debatable." He quipped. "Good to have you home little brother."

I knew sharing a house with my brother was going to be great. I decided that when we got out and we all ran away, that we would get one big house for me, Randy, and Sorrell, at least until Randy was able to have a family of his own. I liked the idea of having him nearby, but I had to say the best part of our Witiki house was that we had our own rooms. I never had my own room before.


	4. I Wish I never Met Her Randall

**Chapter 4: Randall**

I sat up in bed, trying to distract myself from my thoughts, or at least for my emotions. _The world is as it should be Kenyon and Sorrell were back together. _She was happy and I was happy for her. I wanted to call her so bad. I felt like I would be okay, if I just could hear her voice at least help me make sense of what I was feeling. I tried not to think of kissing her soft luscious lips or her body pressed up to mine.

I was just about to call her until I heard a few rounds of _I love you's_ and _No you hang up's _through the thin walls coming from Kenyon's room. Suddenly the new house wasn't as great as I had once thought.

_She could have had the decency to tell me that it was over. _I thought. _Or at least tell me to my face that the kiss meant nothing, I wouldn't have looked like such an idiot professing my love to her._

The deserved each other. I had other things to think about. I had a plan to hatch to get them both out of my life for good. I had to start by not thinking about her, since it was clear she wasn't thinking about me. I had to put myself back together, I had to be alpha. I couldn't let her get to me. She was just a human and I could have any human woman I wanted. I just had to pretend this summer didn't happen, while letting the Witiki elders that we were in love. _Shouldn't be too hard._

I tossed and turned for a few hours and decided that I couldn't sleep and decided to walk around my house and ended up in the kitchen looking for something to eat. I decided to used my restless energy and cook something. The fridge was stocked from when I went grocery shopping earlier.

I decided to make the chicken. I went into the spice cabinet and pulled out what I needed. I also pulled some fresh herbs out of fridge. I didn't expect to make dinner, but I decided that I needed sides. I decided I had a taste for some rice pilaf with some fried veggies.

I got to preparing my ingredients and starting to cook. It wasn't until I was in the middle of cooking when I thought, that this perfect dinner, needed and extra brilliant dessert. Only one thing came to mind, something from my childhood that I had remembered making with my mom. He infamous red velvet cake.

While still in the middle of cook I heard a thump from upstairs, I checked on the cake, to see if hadn't fallen. It hadn't. I knew Kenyon was up. I heard his heavy footsteps coming downstairs.

"Can you stop running through my house? I got a cake in the oven."

He laughed. "You sound like grandma."

"Grandma would have broken your legs off." I joked.

"Sorry." He put his hands up. "I actually thought grandma was here. That's you that has this kitchen smelling so good ?"

"Yeah, I told you, I'm working at Miss Charlotte's now. This is my thing now."

He smiled. "So big bruh, finally found his thing? I'm proud of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Just wash your hands and help me set this table."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now you're really sounding like grandma."

As I looked across the dinner table at my creation, I couldn't help but be proud of myself. I had an undeniable gift.

"Man, this food is great." Kenyon complemented with his mouth full of food.

I chucked.

"What?" He said with food all around his mouth.

"Somethings never change."

He laughed and dabbed his face with his napkin. "I guess I just didn't realize how hungry I was, but really you got skills, bruh."

I nodded graciously. "Thanks."

"So this is what you've been up to while I've been gone?"

I shrugged. "Besides keeping your girlfriend safe? Pretty much."

"Thanks again for that. If something would have happened to her while I was gone..." he trailed off, a look of horrific sadness came over his face and then he shook off the vision.

"Don't mention it." I said. "So how is the ol' ball and chain."

He laughed. "Who's? Yours or mine?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed with him. _As if it mattered_.

"Sorrell is doing better now that I'm back in the picture."

I nodded. "Naturally!"

"You think Mr. Garnett would let her move in?"

I scratched my chin jokingly. "Let's see would Mr. Garnett let his only daughter move in with her boyfriend and cult husband?"

He chuckled. "Nothing beats a failure but a try."

"You just be glad he doesn't know what's really going on." I said. "He's probably pack her up and move her away himself." I chucked until a light went of.

"No!" said Ken. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. If they move than I'll probably never see her again."

I then had a thought. "They would track he down anyway, or at least expect me to, and bring her back." I shook my head. "But you are going to have to consider that getting her out of here might mean you have to let her go."

Kenyon shook his head."I'm not losing her Randy!"

"Fine!" I hissed. "Why don't we just do nothing. Me and her are supposed to get married next year, you can be my best man."

Kenyon's nostril's flared. "We'll think of something."

"What if we can't?"

"We will!"

"And what if we don't?" I said. "Then what? You might just have to consider that getting her out might just mean losing her."

Kenyon shook his head.

"See that's your problem right there!" I said. "If you weren't being so selfish!"

"I wasn't being selfish!" He hissed.

"If you would have just called me I could have handled it, Kenyon! I'm your big brother and your alpha."

"The way you handled it now?"

_Was he really trying to blame me for all this? _"I was prepared to give my life, for you ,for her and this stupid legacy all because you didn't know how to let her go."

"So what you want me to feel sorry for wanting a normal life, Randy?" He said. "Just because you bought into that legacy crap, doesn't mean I have to!All my life I've had people tell he what I was supposed to want, and who I was supposed to be, and now I know what I want and who I want to be, and I'm not going to feel guilty, and if I have to take out this entire pack, and the elders by myself, then so be it! I'm not doing it anymore."

"Quiet down." I said. "Do you want someone to hear you?"

"Let them!" He said. "I don't care!"

"Sit down, Ken!" I chuckled.

Ken realized that his rand had brought him to his feet and sat back down."I'm sorry, I promised Sorrell I wouldn't fight with you."

"It's not a fight, it's a heated debate." I clarified.

We sat for a silent moment just thinking of what to say. "We have to get her out of here." I said. "She doesn't belong here."

"We don't belong here Randy."

I let out a sigh of surrender. "I am going to be. Would you mind taking the cake out of the oven?"

Kenyon smirked. "At least we know who wears the pants in your marriage."

"What ever Ken!"

I went back upstairs to my room, without even touching my food. I just wanted to clear my head, so I it was clear enough to think of a plan tomorrow.


	5. What About Us Sorrell

**Chapter 5: Sorrell**

I decided to show up extra early to the reservation, in large part because I was eager to finally be able to see Kenyon. It was rare that I got to even come over to Kenyon's house when he stayed with his Aunt Talya, now the upside of Randy and Kenyon living by themselves was that I could come and see them when ever I wanted.

I had to knock on the door a few times until Randy came to the door wearing noting but a pair of blue sleep pants he looked drowsy. I suddenly felt bad for coming so early.

"Randy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

He shrugged and backed away from the door. I walked in and closed the door following him to the living room. He cut on the television and began surfing channels, not even acknowledging that I was even in the room.

"Randy, are you okay?"

He just looked at the television like a zombie flipping channels. "You're boyfriend is still asleep upstairs. I can go get him if you want." He said not looking up from the screen.

"If he's sleep I don't want to wake him."

He shrugged again. "Suit yourself."

"Did I do something to you Randy?" I said. "Why are you acting like this?"

He just looked at the screen.

I decided just to go upstairs, and check to see if Kenyon was still asleep myself.

The house was a three bedroom. I went upstairs and the first bedroom door was all the way open, I could immediately tell that it was a vacant room, the bed fully made, with gorgeous white furniture. It looked like a dollhouse.

Across the way was a bathroom everything was a cloudy gray like the color of the house. Then there was the room next to the master bedroom, the door was slightly ajar. I figured it was Kenyon's room, so I gently knocked on the door. There was no answer. I slowly opened the door and I noticed the large lump on top of the bed underneath the covers. It shifted a moment but then didn't moved again.

I started to close the door but I thought I heard him softly say my name. _Sorrell_ I decided to walk up to his bed just to make sure. I gently pulled back the covers and their he was sleeping peacefully. He was so subliminally angelic with his lips slightly parted breathing steadily. I softly placed a kiss on his cheek and replaced the covers and to make my way out of the room.

"Sorrell? Sweetheart where are you going?" He said softly.

"I was going to let you sleep." I whispered. "I didn't want to wake you."

He smiled. "I'm up now sweetheart." He raised up the covers inviting me to lay with him. I slid into the soft inviting bed and nuzzled against him resting my head on his chest. He smelled better than I remembered.

"Did you dream about me?" I asked.

"Always!" he said.

"What did you dream about?"

"We were an old married couple and we had a big house in the country and we were surrounded by our kids our grand kids, and our great-grand kids."

I giggled. "Really? I didn't look weird old."

"You looked beautiful old. Sorrell. I can't wait to grow old with you."

"Really?"

I chuckled softly. "Really, really."

I dozed off in his warm embrace.

I felt myself shaking uncontrollably but I couldn't make myself wake up.

"Sorrell, wake up! Please, please, wake up!"

My eyes lazily open and it took me a moment to realize where I was, it wasn't until my eyes met Randy's panicked face did I realize what was going on.

"What is it Randy?"

"Sorrell, you have to wake up, the chief is at the door!"

I quickly jumped up from the bed and I stole a quick look at Kenyon sleeping before rushing downstairs with Randy. I was still coming down the stairs when Randy opened the door. Chief Refe was a built man in his late forties, I had not realized how tall he was. I was used to seeing him behind his podium. He was a little taller than Randy, but shorter than Satordi.

"Good morning, Chief." Randy greeted sounding way more high spirited than he did earlier.

"Good morning, Randall. I'm sorry if I stopped by too early I can come back." He smiled.

"Don't be silly Chief, please come on in."

The chief stepped inside and looked up at me at the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning, Sorrell, you look lovely this morning."

"Thank you, Chief." I smiled warmly.

"My Sorrell always looks lovely." Randy shot me a polite smile.

I blushed. "Thank you, Randy."

Randy walked up to me and slid his arm around my waist. Chief Refe smiled in approval. "You two really make a charming couple. The reason I stopped by was to see how you two were enjoying your new home."

"It's beautiful," I nodded. "We love it it!"

Randy looked down at me with over exaggerated romantic eyes. "I love it, if you love it honey!" He kissed my forehead and walked away. "Can I make you some coffee, sir?"

"I would love some, thank you!"

"It's okay, honey." I said. "Please, let me."

Randy smiled warmly. "Are you sure, my love?"

I forced myself not to scrunch my face up when Randy said 'my love' coming from him it sounded awkward. We were sounding like actors from a 50's television show.

I smiled. "It will be my pleasure, sweetheart."

"I'll count the minutes your gone, dear." He nuzzled my nose.

"How do you like your coffee Chief I asked heading toward the kitchen."

"Just black will do fine." He smiled.

I looked at Randy. "Honey?"

He smiled. "Surprise me, my love."

I went in the kitchen, and looked in the cabinets to find the coffee mugs , and coffee grinds. While I was fixing the coffee, I heard Kenyon make his way down stairs and into the dining area where Randy and Chief Refe were.

"Good morning, Chief!" he greeted.

"Good to see you again, Kenyon. You look different after your road trip, I would hope you have that out of your system, so now you can be a devoted Witiki warrior."

I came in the dining area with the chief and Randy's coffee. Kenyon's eyes fell on mine and lingered lovingly. I could feel my heart thudding hard against my chest. I came to my senses and handed the Chief his black coffee.

Randy cleared his throat as I put Randy's coffee in front of his, while he was sitting at the dinning room table.

"Yes, devoted Witiki, that's me!" he snapped back into reality.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along well enough to share the same roof, especially with your old mate."

Kenyon smiled. "Isn't that just how it happens, you leave for a month and your brother imprints on your mate, but we've talked it out and I couldn't be happier." He searched eyes again and bit his lip. I couldn't help but blush. "Randy is a very lucky man."

"You are taking this very well, Kenyon I am very proud of your maturity in this. You definitely won't be an omega for long."

Kenyon nodded. "Thank you sir, you approval means so much to me."

"Yup, we're just like one big happy famiy!" Randy chimed in.

"Kenyon, can I fix you some coffee?" I asked.

Kenyon smiled warmly, "I would hate to put you out."

I smiled. "It's no trouble."

Kenyon smirked. "Thank you, Sorrell."

I smiled and went back into the kitchen and started pouring Kenyon a cup off coffee.

"Randy, let me freshen your cup." I heard Kenyon say. "He doesn't like cold coffee."

"I wouldn't want to put you out, little brother." I heard Randy say. I could hear the hint agitation in his voice.

"I insist!" he said.

I could hear Kenyon's footsteps coming toward the kitchen. I didn't even move, I closed my eyes and took in his scent which infused with the smell of fresh coffee. While he was pouring the coffee out in the sink, I could feel his eyes staring me down. He walked over to me and slid his arm around my waist and put his lips close to my ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered.

"What?"

"I hate coffee!"

I quietly giggled.

He turned me around to face him with my back against the counter and stared intensely into my eyes. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Mornin' handsome!" I smiled.

He pressed his lips to mine.

_Could you two stop fooling around in the kitchen before the chief gets suspicious? _I heard Randy's telepathy and pulled away.

"We should go back." I whispered.

"In a minute." he brushed a strand of hair away from my face and started to lean in for another kiss.

_Now! _

I pulled away from him and came out into the dining room again.

"Where's the coffee?" asked Randy.

"We ran out sweetheart." I smiled.

_Really Sorrell? _Hesquinted out of view of the chief.

"Sorry." I said.

He flashed me a clearly forced smile. "Don't be sorry honey." He got up from the dining table and wrapped his arms around me. "I just missed you so much, while you were in the kitchen. I just feel like I need to have you with me all the times+ otherwise I'll freak out, like a blubbering idiot."

I raised an eyebrow.

He looked into my eyes. "Who you are and what you want to be means nothing to me, unless I am a part of it. That is why I want to tie you down in every way possible, so you can never escape me." He hugged me tightly.

Even the Chief looked confused.

Kenyon chimed in"Randy, you don't want to tie Sorrell down. You want her to have everything she has ever dreamed of, it's not a crime to want to give her so much more and be a part of her happiness. I think that's what any good husband should want for his wife."

"That's right Ken, every good husband wants a wife to not even have a life outside of theirs. Isn't that right Sorrell?"

_I could play that game too. _I thought. "Right honey. Because as long as I can tell you how to live your life and make all your life decisions, I will feel complete as a human being. "

"That's right gumdrops! Because you always have the best intentions of showing me how to weight all possibilities in my life, so I don't throw it away on something irrelevant."

I smiled. "Even if that irrelevant thing is something you want, not that it's really any of my business what you want to do with your life but gosh, I so love being like a parent to you, even though you have that already." I had realized that her faces had gotten considerably closer, I tried to back away but Randy held the back of my neck so I couldn't move.

"Sorrell, I swear I just want to do everything to make you happy, even if that means giving up who I am, what I want, and my whole world. Even if I am miserable and regretful, as long as you are happy that means everything to me." His eyes were now full of clear sorrow as her released my my neck.

"Okay! Said the chief. "I'll just be going."

Randy smiled. "Thanks for stopping by, Chief."

"Randy can I speak with you outside."

As Randy went outside with the chief, I looked up at Kenyon. He looked shocked and his nostrils were flared. He walked up and wrapped his arms around me.

"What is wrong with him, Kenyon?"

"I don't know but I'll talk to him sweetheart."

Kenyon ran out the front door with Randy and the chief.


	6. The Man Randall

**Chapter 6: Randall**

I thought that I had gotten out my frustration the night before with Kenyon, but it was just light seeing her again had refueled it. I had just gotten to sleep when she came over and since Kenyon slept like I rock I was the one that had to answer the door and face her and as if things couldn't get more awkward the chief stops by and leave it to good ol' Randy to have to pull Sorrell out of bed with my brother, so we can keep up with this stupid suicidal charade.

Now after the fact the chief wanted to talk to me outside. I just knew he was going to tell me that he saw right through it. He was going to throw down the gavel right there on my front porch and sentence me to death. Maybe it was for the best.

"I am glad you all are settling in." he smiled. "But I needed to make sure I let you know this right away."

Just then Kenyon walked out of the house.

"Kenyon, go back in the house. I'm talking to the chief."

"It's okay, he might as well hear this too." Assured the chief. "The Witiki lands are known to frequent Letiche sighting around this time, which shouldn't be too bad, especially for you Kenyon, and Randy, I am sure the increase in your abilities this should be no problem. Just try and keep a close eye on Sorrell, I am sure her father may not be to thrilled with idea of her moving in with you just yet, but when she isn't here she is going to need an escort when she is away from Witiki lands."

Kenyon smiled at me proudly, knowing that I would put him charge of keeping an eye on Sorrell. I rolled my eyes.

"I just didn't want to worry your wife for nothing, since attacks are not too common. I just wanted to make sure we keep our human alpha safe."

I forced smile. "I'm sure Kenyon will keep a watchful eye on my Sorrell."

He studied Kenyon. "I was hoping that you would get one of our bigger warriors."

"Kenyon's the only one I really trust." I said.

Chief Refe nodded. "Good then, I'm sure we all can rest a little easier knowing our alpha's are safe."

I nodded. "Well you and the rest of the pack can put your worries to rest."

"Great then!" He got into his Chrysler and took off.

"So I'm the female alpha's personal body guard." Kenyon beamed.

"You're welcome." I said and started toward the dirt drive way.

"Wait, Randy!" Kenyon followed. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Ken. Why don't you go in there and check on your mistress. So you can make sure she doesn't break a nail."

"Randy, am I missing something?" He asked.

"I'm just tired, Ken. I didn't get any sleep last night." I said. "I am just going to take a nap before training." I walked back into the house and saw Sorrell's big brown eyes staring at me with a curious sadness. _Look,I'm sorry, okay!_ I walked up the stair and into my room at try and get at least a little bit of sleep , maybe I could try to get a grip.


	7. Back In The Day Kenyon

**Chapter 7: Kenyon**

I knew we were planning to get out of the Witiki tribe, but I had to admit things were beginning to look up. Now I had I had an excuse to see Sorrell outside of the reservation. I already was Sorrell's protector, if I wasn't her mate anyway, now I had the title for the pack to acknowledge.

"What's a Letiche?" asked Sorrell sitting on the couch snuggling into me.

"It is like a mix between Swamp thing and Bigfoot." I explained. "It's common around these parts."

"If it's so common, why haven't I seen one?"

"Sorrell, there are things in the backwoods of Louisiana that would put that werewolf that bit you to shame." I laughed. "That is why our origins say we were created, to protect the world from these creatures."

"If you are supposed to protect the world, than why does the Witiki have no value for human life?"

"They only look out for their own. There are some tribe members that are human. Like Alana's sister, and there is even one of the elders that is 100% human."

"So the chief is a shifter?"

"Yes, he was said to be quite a lethal alpha warrior. The Witiki and the Lougaro, actually used to be enemies."

"Really?'

I nodded.

"So what happened?"

"The Witiki nearly took us all out. "

"I thought you weren't allowed to kill your own kind."

"For the longest time the Witiki considered us a different species entirely. They thought they were better than us and more powerful. They rarely faught for the greater good, it was more about territory anyway." I thought back to the stories I had read and realized that I was getting to the part that concerned my father. "There was a battle, a bloody one and we would have won."

"What happened?"

"The Lougaro lost their alpha." I admitted.

"Did they kill him?"

I shook my head. "His mate ran away, she was afraid for her unborn child, and her husband. So she ran in hopes that he would follow her and he did, little did he know that that his sister would sign a peace treaty, and forcing him to submit to the Witiki and surrender his tribe. He thought that it was just himself, he would even leave his family to do their bidding, but he never expected that his human wife would have shifter sons and would be Lougaro."

She searched my teary eyes and I could see it as it dawned on her and I held her close. Her eyes began to well up as well.

I looked into her gorgeous endless brown eyes. "When we get out of here, they will never find us, and our children will be safe no matter what they are. I promise."

"Do you think they took her?"

_I had never thought of that. _I thought. It made sense, my father could have stopped wanting to do their bidding, or they could have thought my mother was going to run away with us, again_. _It made sense. They had a lot to gain with my mother out of the picture, but what purpose did it make making my father unable to do anything. I didn't come up with a complete theory, but somehow it made sense. "I don't know Sorrell, but I plan to find out." I kissed her forehead.

I didn't know if the Witiki had anything to do with my mother's disappearance, but just the thought itself made me hate them more.


	8. Slippin Randall

**Chapter 8: Randall**

I was awaken by a knock at the door, feeling as aggravated as ever. I walked groggily down stairs wondering where Kenyon and Sorrell were. They weren't in Kenyon's room, I had to make sure they weren't together in a compromising way. I spotted them in the living room, cuddled on the couch, Sorrell sleeping peacefully on Kenyon's chest, and Kenyon asleep and oblivious. _Are you kidding me?_

I cam into the living room and food my football on the end table. I took it and decided I would use Kenyon for target practice. I pulled back aimed and fired, and connected his arm he jerked up holding his arm and looked up at me angrily. I silently chuckled.

"Really Randy?" He hissed.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and Kenyon realized why I had awaken him. He got up from the couch and we both walked to the door. _I wish I could talk to you telepathically and tell you what an idiot you are!_ I thought.

I opened the door and it was David.

"Man, don't you answer you phone?" He said. "Everyone is waiting for you!"

"Training." I remembered. "Sorry, I'll be out in just a minute. Thanks." I nodded and closed the door and headed back toward the living room to wake up Sorrell.

"What is your problem Ken? You didn't hear the door? Somebody could have broken in, attacked Sorrell, or anything, and you would still be dead to the world."

"Sorry!" he said.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Ken, I have charged you with protecting an alpha, a job not given to an omega and here you are kidding around. Do I need to let Lyal protect Sorrell?"

His nostrils flared and he grit his teeth. "I can handle it, Randy!"

"If this is you handling it Kenyon..."

"I can handle it!" He hissed.

"Wake Sorrell up, tell her it's time for training." I nudge him in the chest. "Can you handle that hot shot?"

I decided to go upstairs to my room and found something to train in, hoping that Kenyon would be more careful. I would never have gotten Lyal to protect Sorrell, it was clear he was a hot headed brute, and probably still under Alana's thumb, but at least I knew that it was Kenyon's hot button so he would keep his head in the game. We didn't have the luxury of losing focus, one bad move and we all were dead.


	9. Champion Sorrell

**Chapter 9: Sorrell**

Waking up to Kenyon's warm tantalizing kiss made waking up all the more special. As he parted his lips he nuzzled my nose and smiled biting his bottom lip.

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Did you dream of me?"

I smiled as I stretched my arms. "Always."

He nuzzled my nose again. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Kenyon!"

"Come on, we have training and then I can take you home."

I rose an eyebrow. "I came here by myself Kenyon!"

"Yes, but I told you what the chief said and as a Witiki princess you need a protector."

"And you are just the guy, huh?"

He smiled pridefully. "Naturally!"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. Kenyon helped me up from the couch and we headed toward the door. Randy was just coming down the stairs.

"Let me set some ground rules. You two are not to train side by side, Sorrell, you need to be near me at all times."

"I'm her protector Randy." Kenyon argued. "Wouldn't I need to be near by?"

"You are her protection outside of the reservation, Ken. She's safe here."

"If you say so." Kenyon mumbled.

"No goo-goo eyes or mouthing or anything like that. Alana's going to be out there and she is going to be looking for a way to bust our little charade and go back to her dad, so we have to be on it. So show some self-control." He looked at me and back at Kenyon. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah!" said Kenyon.

I nodded.

Randy put his arm around my waist. "Kenyon, you go out first."

Kenyon nodded and opened the door and we all headed to the training grounds.

The training grounds was nothing but a large patch of grass surrounded by dirt, and the dirt was surrounded by woods. Everyone was standing around until the noticed us coming through the woods and every eye was on us. A couple more warriors had joined the pack since the alpha ceremony. There was Alana, Randy's beta David, Lyal who was the biggest in the pack, Ray, who was David's older brother, and Ralph who was the second biggest in the pack and looked almost like Lyal's twin, and then there was two new recruits. They had to be every bit of fourteen or fifteen, their wide gray eyes looked at Randy in complete admiration.

Randy and I walked in the middle of the field and every one created a circle around us, with one obvious gap big enough for one person. It was how the Witiki grieved over their fallen warriors. It was for the warrior that died in the fight with Randy.

Randy took a long glance around the circle at his pack, the look in his eyes was something I had never seen before. It was regal. He was no longer Mr. Wonderful, now he was Alpha.

"Pair up!" He announce. "We're dueling today."

Without second thought everyone scattered to find their partner.

"Looks like you're my partner girly!" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to find Alana.

_Was she serious?_ I thought._ It's not like she can kill you...yet._

Suddenly, Randy blocked her from getting to me. "She's not ready!"

"We have to break her in sometime. Just because she's human doesn't mean she needs special treatment."

"You let me deal with that!"

"You said chose a duel partner and I choose her."

"If you lay a hand on her an it will be considered a threat to your alpha!" he hissed.

She squinted. "Fine! But she has got to fight sometime, Randy and you know it."

"You sit out this one, Sorrell. We'll train later."

I found a clear grassy area and sat down and watched everyone fight. Alana and Ray, Kenyon and Ralph, Randy and Lyall, and David, was more instructing the other two recruits on how to fight.

I tried to alternate from Randy to Kenyon to focus too much of my attention on Kenyon, and at times it wasn't hard because both of them were impressive to watch, but every so often Kenyon would look up and wink at me and I would have to look at the ground to cover my blush and when Randy caught me he would telepathically scold me.

_If I can see it then you know the others can. Stay focused, Sorrell. _

When training was over, Kenyon issued a challenge to Ray, fought him and got him to submit, so he had a higher position in the pack.

Randy pulled me aside. "Now it's time for your training, you can't just sit there in training doing nothing.

"Are you sure you're not too tired, Randy?" I said.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "The enemy doesn't care if we are tired or not. That will be your advantage."

We started to head out into the woods and Kenyon started to follow, but Randy stopped him. "Whoa! Where are you going Ken?"

He looked at him confused. "I'm going with Sorrell."

"This is an alpha session, alphas only, Kenyon."

His nostrils flared. "You can't be serious."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Kenyon. "It will be fine." I said. "Randy, is going to make sure I can handle myself, so you won't have to always protect me."

"I like protecting you." he smiled lowering his lips to mine.

_Tell your boyfriend 'goodbye' and let's go!_

My head sank in irritation.

"Hey are you okay?" He lifted my chin.

I smiled. "I'm fine Ken, I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll be at the house, waiting."

I nodded and kissed him.

Randy cleared his throat impatiently.

Randy lead me to a clearing in the woods.

"You can't let Kenyon, distract you Sorrell."

"He wasn't distracting me, Randy." I fussed. "He was just saying goodbye."

"Tell the enemy that."

I squinted. "What ever Randy." It was clear this whole alpha thing was going to his head.

_Focus Sorrell!_

"I am focused!"

Suddenly he charged at me and just barely missed me if I hadn't jumped out of the way at the last minute. I fell to the ground, and shot up brushing off the dirt and pine needles.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Randy?"

"You're not focused, Sorrell! You are completely detracted!"

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Sorrell, if I wanted to kill you you'd be dead right now. That's the point! Now get in defensive stance."

I was almost afraid to, but I went for it. Randy was hard on me, and a few times I thought he was going to knock my head clean off, I didn't want to believe he would hurt me, too bad. Until finally I was clothes lined coming in for an attack and my head thudded hard against the forest floor. I just got up, dusted myself off and walked away.

"Where are you going? We're not finished here!"

I looked back. "Oh, I'm finished, Randall!"

"Get back here!" He hissed.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" I shouted.

"I am your alpha!"

"Last I checked, Randall Phallan, we were both alphas. You maybe able to boss your other pack members around, but it doesn't work with me!" I started walking again, and suddenly I heard a loud roar from behind me. _Did he just roar at me?_

He quickly came around me and blocked my path. "The only way you are leaving is through me!"

"I'm not doing this anymore, Randy! I don't know what your problem is, you better chuck it up!"

He glared at me and his eye lit up like fire. "You are not going anywhere!"

"Get out of my way, Randy!" I pushed him and walked away.

"Fine! You obviously don't need me to train you. You have your boyfriend to protect you, from everything, because you're too weak to fight for yourself. You're just a pathetic human."

"Well this pathetic human saved your life, I think that just a little gratitude is in order." I snapped. "Not a whole lot, because I would hate for you to hurt yourself."

"I was ready to die!" He said. "With honor and courage like a true warrior while you were going to run off with a little boyfriend, like a coward."

"But I came back Randy." I hissed. "So what's your point?"

He rushed up to me and grabbed both of my arms. "Why did you come back, Sorrell? You've been planning this whole time to ride off into the sunset with him why didn't you just go!" Tears began to well in his eyes.

"Randy, I couldn't just leave you!"

"Why?" He said. "What am I to you Sorrell? Why should you care what happens to me?"

"You are my friend Randy!" I said. "Or so I thought." Now I was getting choked up. I felt like I was losing my best friend. I started walking away, and the tears began to flow. I thought he would still try and stop me, but I looked back to find him sitting in the middle of the clearing throwing a chink of pine,grass and dust, and then sunk his head between his legs.

I walked over and sat next to him. "What is happening to you Randy?"

His deep amber eyes looked into mine and sunk his head again.

"Randy, you know you can talk to me about anything."

He shook his head.

"Randy." I took his hand.

He studied my hand for a moment until he pulled his hand away.

"I don't like seeing you like this, Randy."

"You should have left with him." He said. "You would have been safe."

I giggled. "Now I know you're not, yourself. I thought you wanted me to stay here?"

"Stay here and make a future for yourself. This isn't a future Sorrell!"

"It was a good enough future for you!" I pointed out.

He squinted at me. "You really don't get it do you?" _Sorrell we can't keep up this charade forever. Alana's not going to stop until me you and Kenyon are dead. Now it's personal for her._

"More of a reason why we don't need you to freak out." I said. "We need you, Randy!"

He sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry! I just haven't been myself lately."

"Why not?" I asked.

He searched my eyes and sighed as he shook his head.

"What is it Randy?"

He shook his head again.

I gave him a surrendering sigh. "Well when you want to talk, Randy you know where to find me." I got up and started walking back.

"Did that kiss really mean nothing to you?"

I knew it was coming, I was just afraid to be the one to bring it up. I told Kenyon that the kiss meant nothing, but truthfully I didn't know how to classify it. I decided to pretend that it didn't happen for the sake of Kenyon not being mad at Randy. I hated seeing them mad at each other but now that Randy was bringing it up, I had to face that it happened.

I turned to face him and my head sunk. "Randy, I.."

He shook his head and sighed. "Never mind, I get it! I'm sorry, I guess I just thought that you came back because I meant something to you. I guess I was wrong."

"Randy, of course you mean something to me. You're my best friend."

His eyes dropped again. "So did you tell Kenyon, what I said?"

"Of course not!" I said. "I don't want you two at each other's throat over nothing."

He nodded. _Nothing huh?_

"Randy don't be like that."

"I'm just trying to clear things up. It seems like wires got crossed, and something happened between us, or maybe it was just me, and I was just trying to get some closure. You don't love me, you love him. I get it!" He got up and dusted himself off.

"Are we still friends?"

He nodded. "Of course we're still friends!"

I smiled and hugged him. He kissed my forehead.

We then started to head back to the house.

"So how did your dad take it when you told him that you were running off with Kenyon?"

I laughed. "I never told him, I came right back here to confront you."

He looked at me wryly. "Really, so you were planning to come confront me, take me with you, and talk to your Dad after the fact."

I giggled. "I don't know I guess I didn't totally think it through."

"Obviously not." He chuckled. "I guess, now that we know where each other stand we can move forward with our plan."

"I love you Randy." I said. "You are the best friend I have ever had and I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

He smiled. "I know Sorrell. I love you too. You are also the best friend I have ever had, and I may bug or nag you , but just know that I have your best intentions at heart and I only want what's best for you."

I nodded. "I know, and that it's the same here."

He hugged me again swinging me around. "What are you doing to me, kid?" he chuckled.


	10. I Don't Wanna Know Kenyon

**Chapter 10: Kenyon**

I bothered me to no end that Randy wouldn't let me go to alpha training with Sorrell. _What harm would it do?_ It was possible that Randy was taking his alpha roll a little too far. It was bad enough that he kissed her, but now he was taking alone time with her. Something just didn't smell right.

I wanted to trust Randy, I always could. That kiss was just one infraction in years of knowing him and Sorrell I trusted with my life. Before I even left he was trying everything in his power to make sure Sorrell and I ended up together, and not to mention stayed together.

I guess it was just the hardest to wrap my mind around the idea of Sorrell being alone with another man. Which made me wonder how much alone time had she had with Randy while I was gone. So far I just knew about the fourth, and then there was that whole swimming thing with Beth, how Sorrell damaged her phone.

_Get a grip Kenyon!_ I couldn't think like that. Sorrell loved me. She loved me enough to be my mate and say that she wanted to be my wife. I couldn't picture her and Randy kissing. It only made sense that she had only thought that I had broken up with her. _But how could have she been so quick to move on? _ She could have had a grieve period, at least a few months. I had to have sent that message, maybe a few days before the fourth, at least the same week. It would take me years to get over Sorrell I was sure of it, and that was if I got over her at all.

Randy told me that they were just best friends, and Sorrell said that too. Then I had another thought. _They must have spent a lot of time together to go from just friends to best friends. _I shook it off. _They would never betray me like that._ _If they were going to lie to me, then why come clean about the kiss at all. They didn't come clean about the kiss Alana did. _

"Come on Kenyon, Sorrell would never." I told myself out loud. _Why didn't she go with you. _"They would have killed Randy, her best friend."

I was in the living room just absentmindedly flipping channels. It was getting later and now I became more nervous. What if something happen to them. Not much could over take Randy, but he wasn't invincible.

I walked to the door and then I thought. _There fine, their just training. _And then. _It's getting dark, who trains in the dark? _"Calm down, Ken. Sorrell's fine." I pulled myself away from the door. "She's with Randy." _The man that kissed her and lied about it. _"He didn't exactly lie. He just left out that detail until Alana brought it up." _It wasn't like you came clean about everything that happened on the road. _"Then it's time I came clean."

I still waited impatiently waiting for Sorrell and Randy to come through the door. _Where were they? Now I was worried. _I checked my watch _7:45._I went up to the door, and that's when I heard their voices. Sorrell's and Randy's loud laughter. I swing open the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" They were on the porch about to come inside

"Chill out, Ken, I didn't think you had her on a curfew."

I glared at Randy's smug face and I almost wanted to sock him in it. "Do you know how long you two were gone?"

"Ken, relax!" Sorrell's soothing voice was beginning to calm me down.

"I was worried."

"Obviously." Chuckled Randy.

Both of them walked in the house. Randy headed toward the kitchen I was expecting a warm-hearted 'I miss you' embrace from Sorrell but she walked past me and it the kitchen with Randy. I followed behind her. Randy was in the refrigerator and grabbed himself and her a water, and embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Great session, today sis. You kicked butt."

She giggled. "Thanks bruh!"

I stood there in the doorway wondering when they had gotten so affectionate. They both stared at me blankly.

"What's wrong Ken?" Asked Randy.

I shook my head. "Does anyone have an explanation of why you were out so late?"

"Kenyon, sweetheart, Randy and I were talking and just lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart, I was worried. I didn't know if something happened to you."

She giggled. "I was with Randy, Kenyon."

_That's what I was worried about._"I know." I smiled. "I don't know what I was thinking." I wrapped my arms around her waist and she pulled away.

"Ken, I am sticky and sweaty."

I smiled. "Sorrell, I don't care about that." I lowered my lips to hers. "I'm just happy to hold you in my arms again, sweetheart."

"Ken.." my lips caught her in mid-sentence.

"You don't know how much I missed you, when I was out on the road."

She giggled. "You've told me a million times Kenyon."

I smiled. "Then I'll tell you a million and one times." I nuzzled her.

"Why don't you let me tell you, for once?" She said.

I chuckled. "Please tell me!"

"Alright I'll tell you." I lowered my lips to hers. "On the ride home."

I looked at her curiously. "You're going home already?"

"Ken, I have to take a shower." She said.

"Sweetheart, we have a shower here."

She sighed. "I didn't bring a change of clothes, Ken."

I nuzzled her neck. "I'm sure I can find something here you can wear."

She smiled and blushed. "It's fine Ken, I have to get up early to see Russ anyway, and since apparently you are my new chaperone, I guess you will be going with me."

"Wow! Russ, huh? How is he doing?"

She shrugged. "It seems like I've been doing so much running around this summer, I haven't been able to see him."

I raised and eyebrow as I eyed Randy going into the living room slyly and looked back at Sorrell. "What have you been doing all summer, sweetheart?"

She giggled. "It is a long story."

"I'm beginning to see that." I smiled. "And I want to hear everything"

She smiled. "Then, I'll fill you in on the ride home."

I kissed her lips once more. "I'll get my keys."


	11. Stutter Sorrell

**Chapter 11: Sorrell**

I knew what I would have to pick and chose whet I said to Kenyon, since him and Randy's relationship was still a bit rocky over that kiss. I never wanted to lie to Kenyon about anything, but I decided that lying to someone you love and keeping a friend's secret went hand and hand. Just like having to lie to my dad about Kenyon and Randy's gifts. It was to keep them safe and I was keeping Randy's secret to preserve him and Kenyon's fractured relationship. I convinced myself that one day, when Kenyon and I were married, and this was water under the bridge we would all laugh about this.

Kenyon smiled warmly as we pulled out of his driveway. I knew I had to choose my words carefully. "So tell me sweetheart, what happened while I was gone?"

I bit my lip. "Not much sweetheart. I was just trying to talk Randy out of becoming alpha and he was trying to talk me into running away with you."

"He told me about that." he said. "And Sorrell, just know that I would never try and take you away from any place you want to be. If you want to be here you can say something."

"Ken, I don't want to lose you and if that means leaving all of this behind." I smiled. "So be it, Ken! I love you that much."

He took my hand in his and kissed it. "You don't know how it warms my heart to hear you say that. I promise you we will always come back here to see your family, it will be like you never left, or we can get a big house and move Russ and your dad in that way we could all be together."

I thought. _Russ and I haven't lived under the same roof in years this could work._

I smiled. "It sounds wonderful honey!"

He looked at me confused."Are you sure?"

I smiled wider. "Yes, it is a great idea!"

"I guess I just thought that you would sound more excited at the idea."

I smiled. "I'm just tired. Randy, kicked my butt in training."

"I'll talk to him, and tell him to go easier on you." He smiled.

"No, it's fine. Randy is only trying to make me tougher, so I can defend myself. I am an alpha. I supposed to be the strongest in the pack."

"Sorrell, you know you don't need to be strong. I will personally rip out the throats of anyone who comes against you."

I scrunched my nose up at the though of Kenyon in wolf form mutilating anything or anyone like that. "Good to know."

"Sorrell, it is my job to keep you safe, not only in the pack, but as your man."

My eyes dropped. It made me feel like he didn't think I could fend for myself. I was happy he was back but I felt like he still wanted to be the same over-protective over-baring boyfriend that I remembered. I understood the big monsters like the werewolves and whatever was out there putting me at risk.

I tried to brush it off, all that mattered now is that we were together amd everything else we could just deal with.

"So what else happened on this crazy summer, Randy told me what happened to your phone, that was why I couldn't call you and tell you I was coming home."

I looked at him. "Really? You not mad?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Why would I be mad? What's a little water damage?"

I giggled. "Tell that to Ro. I was wondering how he replaced all the parts on the Monte Carlo so fast."

He squinted at me. "What does Ro replacing pars on Randy's car have to do with you dropping your phone in a lake?"

My eyes got wide. _So Randy didn't tell Kenyon the whole story. I wishe randy would have quizzed me on this._ I swallowed.

He forced a polite smile. "Sorrell, my love, you would never lie to me would you?"

I shook my head. "Ken you know I would never lie to you."

He sighed. "Good. Tell me what happened to your phone."

I looked down. "Well, I was driving Beth home in Randy's car."

"Where was Randy?"

"I dropped him off at a friend's."

"So what happened?"

"I double backed to pick him up and I guess I was driving to fast, and I thought I saw a wolf in the road and it it went of a bridge."

His eyes started to twitch. "So where was this friend that you were driving to?"

"Some place called the Sting. His friend was the bartender there. They both helped pull me out of the water. They saved my life."

"So while you were dying in a lake, Randy was at a bar? Lovely!"

I sighed. "I shouldn't have told you! That is probably why he didn't, he knew you would overreact."

"Sorrell, when have you known me to overreact?"

"How long to you have Ken?" I crossed my arms.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Randy saved my life Kenyon. Just don't go home a get mad at him."

Kenyon sighed and held up two fingers. "Strike two."

"Kenyon!"I fussed.

"He could have told me." He snapped. "I would have rushed back."

"But your back now, and I'm still alive."

"Sorrell, I want to go back out to that reservation and just take heads off. Starting with Alana's and ending with Randy's."

"But you won't do that because you're not a monster."

"I never should have left."

I put my hand in his once more. "I love you, Kenyon and I'm glad you're home."

"Is there anything else, that I need to know Sorrell?"

I thought wondering what all had Randy told him and what Randy wanted him to know. I figured Randy would want to tell him about the telepathy, if he hadn't already. I shook my head.

Kenyon let out a sigh. "Good! I don't think I can take anymore surprises."

Suddenly I was having second thoughts.

We then pulled into my drive way, but my dad's car wasn't there yet. I unbuckled my seat belt and started to get out of the car. But Kenyon grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He said.

"What is it Ken?"

He bit his lip and sunk his head. I knew something was wrong. _What on earth could possible be wrong at this point._

He let out a nervous sigh. "There's no easy way to say this Sorrell, so I'm just going to come out with it."

"Ken, tell me!" I searched his eyes. "What ever it is we can get through it."

He smiled warmly and nuzzled me. "You're right, sweetheart. We can, because we love each other and I'm not letting anyone or anything come between us again. I don't want to have any more secrets in between us."

I exhaled preparing myself for his confession wondering if his could possible be worse than mine. All I could think of was another woman. I wondered if that would even be possible.

He kissed me gently. "Sorrell, another woman kissed me when I was out on the road."

I rose an eyebrow. _Was that it? _"Did you kiss her back?"

He shook his head. "She kind of snuck it on me actually." He blushed.

_Why was he blushing?_"Why?" I asked.

"She was a hitchhiker, a gypsy."

"Did you pick up a lot of hitck hiking gypsies or did this particular one just catch your fantsy."

He smiled. "I guess I deserve that. She was just someone that needed my help and I helped her and she wanted to thank me." He blushed again and then fixed his face to a more serious one. "But she kissed me and I pulled away and we spent the entire rest of the night talking about you. I swear."

"You spent the night with her?"

"Nothing happened, I swear!"

"Was she pretty?"

He looked caught off guard. His mouth hung open and he began stuttering over his words. "Umm... pretty is a broad word Sorrell, everything has it's own beauty."

I squinted and crossed my arms. _Why was he avoiding the question? _

He gave a surrendering sigh. "Yes, to some men she would seem attractive, but that wasn't the reason I picked her up I was just genuinely trying to be chivalrous, and she wasn't half as beautiful as you, sweetheart."

I bit my lip. "I guess you had to be a gentleman. I suppose I can let you live just this once." He leaned in to kiss me. "But you're back in the dog house." I opened the door and go out of his car.

He walked after me. "How am I in the doghouse? You kissed my brother."

I turned around. "Oh, that's why I'm letting you live Kenyon Phallan."

"Well, I gave you details about this girl, you give me details about this kiss you and Randy had. Seemed like that wasn't the only fireworks he was after." He joked.

"Was like a peck, like between friends." I lied.

He rose an eyebrow. "Really? A friendly peck? How long was this friendly peck?"

"Kenyon, don't put me in the middle of this."

"Just kiss me, the way you two kissed. Let me know what this friendly peck was all about."

"Then will you drop it?"

"Yes, I will drop it."

I sighed. "Okay."

I lightly kissed his soft warm lips and pulled away when I thought I had proved my point.

He stared at me blankly for a short moment and let the kiss sink in. "I'm going to kill him!" He joked as he walked toward his car. I ran after him. He chuckled as he caught me in his arms. "That was your friendly kiss? Are you kidding me?" He laughed.

"I told you it didn't mean anything, Ken." I giggled.

He sighed. "I know, and it's squashed. I'm sorry for bringing it up again. I want to move past it. Just promise me, no more 'friendly' kisses to any man other than me."

I smiled. "If you promise no more attractive gypsy hitchhikers."

He chuckled and nuzzled me. "Done!" He soft lips press tenderly against mine as he held me close, letting me know that the kiss was anything but friendly. "You give the best kisses in the world, Sorrell. There is nothing out there that you can't give me, that's why I came back to you, that is why I will always come back to you."

"Ken, you give the best kisses too."

"Better than Randy?"

"Better than anyone, because I know they they are from your heart and that's worth more than everything in the world to me."

He smiled. "You keep talking like that, and then I'll have to run away somewhere and make you my wife."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Ken!"

"A thousand times goodnight, sweet princess."

"Good night, my handsome, amazing, knight in shining armor."

He studied me curiously. I wondered if I said something wrong. "Knight huh?"

I nodded. "Yes. You are my Sir Lancelot."

"And you are my Guinevere." he smiled cradled my hand in his and kissed my hand and kissed it. "Good night, I'll see you first thing in the morning."

I watched Kenyon get in his car and ride up the street. Thankful that he would return.


	12. Trust Kenyon

**Chapter 12: Kenyon**

I didn't want to leave Sorrell's house. I wondered if I should have phased and just kept guard, but I just kept telling myself that she would be okay. I had to get up extra early anyway and see Russ.

All I could do was wonder how we ended up in this situation. I wondered if I really was to blame for not wanting to let her go. I could have just fought to get back to her instead of getting her out as well but I couldn't think about that now. I had to think about how to get us all out.

As I pulled up in the drive way of the alpha house, I was just interested in getting to bed and waking up early.

"Well, hello!"

I jerked around and I found vicious gray eyes looking back at me. It was rare that I had been caught of guard, I guess I was that deep in thought.

My eyes narrowed. "Alana."

"I just wanted to tell you, that I am glad the real Lougaro alpha is back."

I rose an eyebrow. "The real Lougaro alpha has always been Randy."

"Yes but he had to imprint to get it. A real alpha can stand on his own, I still admire you Kenyon."

"You're not fooling anyone Alana. You may have everyone else fooled, but I'm onto you. I'm not the naive little boy I used to be. Why don't you run back home." I started towad the door.

"I can keep an eye on them for you Kenyon." said Alana. "They do spend a lot of time together."

I had to think a moment. "Of course they do Alana, she's his mate. No spying required. What do you are anyway?"

"I am a born and bed alpha, and a stickler for wolf code, and it is the worse betrayal to steal another wolf's mate. The penalty is death. Randy should be dead."

"Randy, imprinted." I said. "I have forgiven him for that, but thank you for the review, you can go now."I started walking again.

"Do you see how he looks at her?"

I turned again. "Go home Alana."

"Come on, Kenyon, you can't be that naive. Open you eyes." She then pulled out a a small object from her pocket and dangled it near her face. It was dark and took me a moment to recognize Sorrell's totem necklace.

I casually held my hand out and she placed it in my hand. She lingered a moment, so that I could smell the pheromones she was giving off so I pulled away.

"Open your eyes Kenyon."

"I trust my brother, Alana."I went into the house before she got a chance to say anything else. I peaked out of the window and watched her walk up her drive way.

"Everything okay?" Randy's voice caught me off guard from behind me and caused me to jump.

"Yeah, it's just Alana, just up to her old tricks."

"What's she doing now?" He asked peaking through the blinds as well.

I chuckled "It's stupid." I shook it off.

"What is it?" He asked.

"She says that you're in love with Sorrell."

"She's just trying to make you admit that you still love Sorrell, so she can figure out you two are still together. If I were you, I wouldn't even engage her, any slip up now, and we could be over."

I nodded.

He headed back toward the kitchen.

"Randy?" I called.

"What Kenyon?" He didn't turn around.

"The Monte is running pretty good."

"The Monte is always running good. What are you talking about?"

I chuckled.

He laughed and shook his head. "What ever Ken."

I went upstairs, showered and got myself ready for bed. I then called Sorrell as usual. I was glad that I was able to call her now and hear her voice before I went to sleep and not have to wait until I dreamed of her.


	13. Better To Have Loved Sorrell

**Chapter 13: Sorrell**

Kenyon did like he said he would and came early, actually he came too early. When he called at 4 in the morning, I didn't actually think that he was on his way. When I was finally ready, it was still too early to go over my grandma's and see Russ so we decided to stop and get some breakfast.

I hadn't realize it had been so long since I had seen my grandma's tiny tangerine orange house or even how far away it was. Which was the brightest on the entire street. I didn't realize how much I missed her and her eccentric taste.

My grandmother was a small frail woman with white hair that wore glasses almost to big for her face, it made her brown eyes look five times bigger, so when they lit up when they saw me it was all the more noticeable and all the more special.

I wrapped my arms around my grandma and held her tightly for a long moment taking in her toffee-like scent. It was her favorite coffee flavor. Every morning her house would fill with the aroma or fresh coffee brewing and today was no exception as she invited u into her front family room. That was why the smell of coffee always gave me a nostalgic sense of my grandma's

"What a marvelous surprise " she beamed. "Let me look at you."

She studied me a moment and smiled. "You are glowing sweetheart."

I blushed and looked over at Kenyon, who was blushing as well. And then I realized I forgot to introduce him.

"Nana, this is my boyfriend, Kenyon." I smiled

She smiled and eyed Kenyon at the corner of her eye. "I figured that much."

Kenyon blushed again as he took her hand hin his and placed a kiss on her knuckles and gave a bow. "It's lovely to finally meet you Nana. Sorrell has told me so much about you."

Nana nudged me and smiled in approval. I blushed again.

"Please have a seat." she invited. "

Kenyon and I sat down of her pastel colored couch.

"I just put a fresh pot of coffee, would you two like some?"

Kenyon looked at me and we secretly blushed together.

"No thank you Nana."

"Kenyon?"

Kenyon smiled. "No thank you, ma'am, but thank you for the offer."

"So polite." She smiled in approval. She then sat down on the matching chair at the head of the room and studied Kenyon. "So Kenyon, what are your intentions with my granddaughter."

"Nana!" I blushed.

Kenyon smiled wider and slid his hand in mine looking deep into my eyes. "To marry her, ma'am and give her the sun, the mood, and the stars."

I blushed again.

Grandma rose her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Nana let out a sigh. Now I was worried. "That is lovely. You look like you make my granddaughter very happy."

I smiled and looked back in Kenyon happy. "He make me happier than I've ever been."

She smiled. "I can tell."

"Reminds me of your granddad. We were so young when we got married. We were about your age. Alvin, was my best friend, we knew everything about each other. It wasn't until he told me he was going to fight in the war, did I realize that it was love, and before he left, we were married. Hoping if he had a wife to come home to he would come home."

"Did he?" I asked.

She shook her head sadly in tears. "That was why rarely talked about him."

It was always something I wondered about. Why she didn't talk about my granddad.

"Then I found out I was pregnant with your father. I had a piece of him to live on. Sometimes I wish I would have found out sooner, or he would have told me sooner, so I would have more time, but after while I realized that the moments we spent together were worth more than anything and those moments of pure love. It is in those moments you have to cherish."

I looked over at Kenyon, was attentive to my grandmothers story he then looked at me lovingly and smiled. I smiled back.

"Not that I am an advocate for young marriages." She shot Kenyon a look.

He chuckled. "Yes Ma'am!"

She was still stern-faced and Kenyon straightened his face. "I wish you would have called me, sweetie. I would have put something on the stove."

I smiled. "No it's okay. I wanted to surprise you and Russ."

"Well you did that!" she grinned.

"Where is Russ?"

"He's in his room probably still asleep." said Nana.

I stood and Kenyon stood.

"Kenyon, do you mind letting me talk to my brother alone?"

He forced a smile, so I could tell he was a little taken back by my request. "Sure sweetheart." He gently kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on your boy toy." She smirked.

I giggled. "You behave grandma!"

I headed upstairs to Russ' room. He was still asleep. I slid under the covers with him and put my arms around. He turned around and open his lazy eyes and gave me a warm smile. "Cici."

"How have you been guy!"

"I'm better now." He beamed. "I've missed you."

"Me too." I admitted. "I've just been busy."

His eyes narrowed. "With what?"

"Well, I'm an indian princess now." I was glad I could tell Russ the truth about everything, but I knew I could tell him all the details because I didn't want to worry him.

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"So I guess that makes you a Witkiki prince."

He chuckled. "That's pretty cool, I guess."

"I am also the alpha of a pack of wolves."

"Wow! Cici, how come all the exciting things happen to you. You're so lucky!"

I giggled uneasily as I looked down at the bed. "Yup, that's me lucky."

"Does that make Kenyon your prince charming?"

I smiled. "No that makes him my knight in shining Mustang."

We both laughed.

"You ever think he would let me see him as a wolf?"

"I'll ask him."

"That's cool. You can bring your whole pack over."

"I don't know about that." I said.

"Why not?"

"Well not all of the pack members are happy that a human is their alpha."

"I bet you are a great alpha anyway."

I smiled. "Thanks Russ."

"You look sad." He observed.

I sighed. "I just miss you Russ. I just hate that you live so far away."

"I was going to come out there for the summer, but Dad said you were always out. I guess being an alpha must be really hard work."

My eyes started to water.

"Why are you so sad Cici?"

"I'm just going to miss you!"

"You can come back here next weekend."

I sighed. "It just seems like too long, Russ!"

"We have right now, Cici!"

I nodded. "Yes, we have right now."I smiled. "Russ, would you ever want to get away from here, and live somewhere else?"

"Like with you and dad?"

"No, like some far off place."

"I like here. You're here, dad's, her. Nana's here, and even Mom."

I nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Why Cici? Do you want to go away?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not. I want to be right here with you, always!"

"Me too!"

"So why aren't you up yet Russ?"

His eyes sank. "I've just been tired a lot." He admitted.

"Are you eating?" I asked.

He giggled. "Of course I'm eating, Cici!"

"I'm just checking. You know I worry about you."

"I'm fine Cici."

"Then let's go downstairs, so Kenyon can see you."

He smiled excitedly. "Kenyon's here?"

"Yes, he's down stairs."

Russ and I got up from the bed and ran downstairs to find Kenyon still on the couch talking to Nana. Russ went in first.

"Hey Kenyon!"

Kenyon got up and embraced my brother. I noticed Kenyon's face turned to a grimace as he embraced my brother and then quickly changed back when he looked back at Russ. _What was that about? _I shook it off.

"Russ, how have you been buddy?"

"Pretty good." He smiled. "How have you been?"

"You know me same ol' same ol'. Are you listening to your grandmother?"

"Of course I am." He smiled. "You taking care of my sister?"

Kenyon looked into my eyes lovingly and reached out his hand to me and pulled me into him. "Of course."

"Cici, are you going to ask him?"

I giggled.

"Ask me what?"

"Well, Russ wants to meet your pet."

Kenyon started at me confused and then when he got what I was saying his eyes got big. "Oh, that pet! If it's okay with your Nana."

"Well what kind of pet is it?"

"It is a through-bred, house-broken, well- trained wolf." I said.

Her eyebrow went up. "A wolf?"

Kenyon smiled. "He's house trained."

He crossed her arms and thought a moment. "Okay, but keep him outside, I don't want my house smelling like dog."

I could tell Kenyon wanted to argue but then shook it off. "Fair enough!" He smiled.

"Awesome!" Russ cheered.

Just then Kenyon's phone began to ring. Kenyon pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen. I could tell by his facial expression that it was an important call. "Sweetheart, I have to take this." He made his way out the front door.

"We'll bring him by next week Russ." I assured.

Russ nodded.

Just then Kenyon came back in to the house with a look of concern on his face. I knew something was wrong.

"Sweetheart that was Randy."

I knew that it meant something was going on with the pack. By the look on Kenyon's face I knew it was an emergency.

I hugged Nana and Russ goodbye and me and Kenyon sped off in the Mustang.

"What is it Ken?"

"Rougarou attack." He said swerving through traffic. "Two of them so they need my help. You should be safe at Randy's house."

"The other pack members can't handle it?"

He smirked and slid his hand in mine. "Don't worry about me sweetheart. Worry about the poor soul that comes anywhere near you looking for trouble. This is what I do Sorrell. What I have been training for."

When we got to Randy's house David was waiting for us. When Kenyon got out the car he was unbuttoning his shirt. His bare chest glistened in the sun like a true warrior.

"Randy wanted me to make sure, you made it."

"Tell him I'm here. I'll be there soon" He said.

David bowed and took off.

Kenyon followed me to the porch. When I turned around my lips met his and he wrapped my into him.

"Be careful!" I smiled.

He nuzzled me. "Always!" He said. "Don't worry."

"I always worry!" I admitted.

He took off his dog tag and handed it to me. "I'll always come back. I belong to you remember?" He winked.

I giggled. "I love you Kenyon!"

"And I love you more than you will ever know!" He kissed me once more and took off up the drive way.

I went int Randy's house and waited for them to come home. I was almost sure that they would both be back, at least I was almost sure, but I couldn't shake the horrific thought that Kenyon, or even Randy would come back. I tried to shake it off as I waited in the quiet drafty house for them to return.


	14. Back In One Piece Sorrell

**Chapter 14: Sorell**

I was glad to meet more of Sorrell's family. Her grandmother was riot. She studied me carefully as she adjusted her thick glasses. "Have a seat love."

I was half asleep when I had heard the front door close and I hopped up and ran for it. I was immediately caught in Kenyon's overwhelming embrace. He held me tightly like he would never let me go.

"Aren't you a sight for soar eyes, sweetheart."

"Get a room you two!" Randy's playful quip was also a welcome thing to him. I ran up and embraced him too. "You weren't scared were you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Never!"

"Please!" He said. "When I get through training you, you are going to be able to take on one of those big bad Rougarous with one hand tied behind your back ."

Kenyon grabbed me and took me back in his arms. "Not a chance, Randy! That's what she has me for."

Randy rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

I studied Kenyon condition. He had a few claw marks on him. One small claw mark across his abdomen and one cut across his cheek. Suddenly, I wanted to claw that Rougarou's eyes out. "You're hurt Ken."

He chuckled studying the cuts on his body. "I didn't even feel it, sweetheart." He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to hop in the shower, you wait in my room. There's something I want to talk to you about."

I nodded and ran upstairs in Kenyon's room to wait for him.

I was sitting on his bed when he appeared in the doorway wearing a pear of cotton sleep pants and nothing else. My heart thudded hard against my chest, only partly in admiration of his physique but also remembering what had happened before he had left. My eyes sunk to the bed as he laid onto the bed beside me.

"Hi!" He smiled.

I blushed still not looking up at him. "Hi Ken!"

He lifted my chin so I stared in his amazing eyes. "You are so beautiful! You know that?"

My stomach went into a flutter frenzy and I looked down again. "Thanks Ken!"

He pulled my chin up. "Are you okay?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Sweetheart, you're shivering are you cold?" He rubbed his hand up and down my arm and it caused me to shiver harder so I pulled away.

"I'm fine Ken." I exhaled slowly as I looked down on the bed.

He caressed my cheek. "This is about the cliff isn't it? It's okay, I've learned my lesson, you have nothing to worry about." He assured."You can trust me again."

I stretched out beside him, my heart was pounding and my entire body felt like butterflies. I still looked down. He once again guide my chin up to staring his amazing eyes. My entire body felt warm.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sorrell. I will never do that to you again."

I let out an uneasy sigh and nodded.

He caressed my cheeks once more. "See sweetheart, you're safe" He smirked. "I can behave."

I bit my lip, a part of me didn't believe that I could.


	15. Rest Of My Life Kenyon

**Chapter 15: Kenyon**

The thought of Sorrell waitiing for me in my room made me want to hurry through my shower, but I needed to rejuvenate after the battle. The walk back to the house had given me time to think. I knew that it would take more that a Rougarou to take me, especially with the assistance of the entire pack. Then again I could take one alone, with out trouble.

There was the thought that lingered, W_hat if I didn't come back_? _What if I came back to find Sorrell dead while leaving her for the battle? _There was too many indefinite possibilities for me to wrap my mind around. I had never been more sure of what I wanted from her and this time I wouldn't take no for an answer, because I was sue she wanted it as much as I did, she was just afraid. I needed to assure her, that she had nothing to be afraid of.

I knew that it was now or never...


	16. These Are The Time Sorrell

**Chapter 16: Sorrell**

I was sitting on his bed when he appeared in the doorway wearing a pear of cotton sleep pants and nothing else. My heart thudded hard against my chest, only partly in admiration of his physique but also remembering what had happened before he had left. My eyes sunk to the bed as he laid onto the bed beside me.

"Hi!" He smiled.

I blushed still not looking up at him. "Hi Ken!"

He lifted my chin so I stared in his amazing eyes. "You are so beautiful! You know that?"

My stomach went into a flutter frenzy and I looked down again. "Thanks Ken!"

He lifted my chin up. "Are you okay?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Sweetheart, you're shivering are you cold?" He rubbed his hand up and down my arm and it caused me to shiver harder so I pulled away.

"I'm fine Ken." I exhaled slowly as I looked down on the bed.

He caressed my cheek. "This is about the cliff isn't it? It's okay, I've learned my lesson, you have nothing to worry about." He assured."You can trust me again."

I stretched out beside him, my heart was pounding and my entire body felt like butterflies. I still looked down. He once again guide my chin up to staring his amazing eyes. My entire body felt warm.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sorrell. I will never do that to you again."

I let out an uneasy sigh and nodded.

He caressed my cheeks once more. "See sweetheart, you're safe" He smirked. "I can behave."

I bit my lip, a part of me didn't believe that I could.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

I shook my head.

He brushed his thumb against my chin. "I love you more than my own life Sorrell. With all that I am, all that I will ever be. You are my completion, Sorrell and that will never change."

I smiled as my heart went rampant in my chest. I knew Kenyon loved me, but I had never heard him bare his heart like this. He would always tell me that he he loved me more that I would ever know. I couldn't help but want to try and know. Maybe if I knew I wouldn't have thought he wasn't coming back.

"Ken, I love you too. So much! You are everything to me, that's why it killed me when you left, and even more when I thought you didn't love me anymore, and when you weren't coming back. Ken, when you left you took a piece of me."

His eyes grew more intense. " Sorrell, when I left my heart was ripped out of my chest, and it never left you. I was incomplete Sorrell, I never want to out myself through that kind of torture again Sorrell. Never!"

My heart fell in my stomach. "Really?"

He smiled warmly. "Really!" He kissed me and I felt fireworks all over my body. He then rested his head on mine and and let out a sigh. "When I was out there in battle, I felt like I couldn't get back to you fast enough to tell you that."

"I was just happy you came back." I remembered the dog tag in my back pocket and slid it back around his neck. "Happy to put this back where it belongs."

He chuckled.

"Regardless what's going on, I am just happy, I'm here with you. That's all that matters." I said.

I smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way Sorrell. Because I really need to as you something that's been on my heart for a long time."

I searched his eyes curiously.

"Marry Me Sorrell. I'm begging you, to say yes." His kissed me deeply and I let out an involuntary moan, but quickly pulled away.

"No! Ken, I can't marry you. Not now!"

"Sorrell, I promise you we'll keep it a secret, no one will know."

I shook my head, but I'll know, it's a bad idea"

"We'll both know. And you'll know that I yours and I'll know your mine and then when we get out of here..."

"No, Kenyon! For the hundredth time, what's gotten into you?" I snapped.

"Isn't it obvious, Sorrell? What are you so afraid ? What ever it is we'll get through it I promise. If we love each other Sorrell, why not?"

"Because we're not ready Ken."

"Sorrell, I'm ready enough for the both of us! I promise, nothing bad will happen."

"No! Ken, I don't want to be married."

"Why not Sorrell? Don't you love me? Don't you want to be my wife?"

I pushed him. "I just don't want to, now can you drop it?" Got up and stormed out of the room in tears.


	17. I'll Be There Randall

**Chapter 17: Randall**

I was outside on the porch talking to David about the battle. A pack of wolves taking out two rougarou, it was pretty much a walk in the park, but it was impressive considering it was mine and Kenyon's first battle as a pack. I was content. _Maybe I was cut out for this alpha thing after all._

"Dude we have never taken one of those guys out that fast before." David gloated. "You and Kenyon were sick. If it was at all possible I would be a Lougaro."

I wasn't sure if it was just flattery with David, but I had to admit I couldn't complain Kenyon and I always made a great team. I had to admit that I had been fighting for the Witiki pack to take only me, but having Kenyon with me was great and even Sorrell. It was like we were a pack within the pack. We still had the spirit of Lougaro.

Suddenly, Sorrell ran by me without saying a word and just began running toward the woods on the side of the house. I knew she was safe because it was all Witiki lands. Then Kenyon went by calling her.

"Sorrell! I'm sorry!"

Suddenly a feeling came over me. "What did you do Ken?" I walked up to him his face was distraught.

"I really did it this time."

"Did you force yourself on her again?" I hissed.

His face scrunched up."No, of course not."

I sighed. "I guess I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks Randy."

"Yeah! Yeah!" I trailed off and the took of fulls speed into the woods.

It was easy to follow her scent I was a pleasant one that I always seemed to look forward to. I found her in no time curled up under the trunk of a tree. I could also hear her sobbing. I tried to approach carefully but she whipped around suddenly like a startled deer, she let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was me.

"Randy, it's you. I thought you were Kenyon."

I chuckled. "No afraid not."

She smiled. "Randy don't start. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Genius put his foot in his mouth, again?" I joked.

"I beginning to think it's stuck in there."

I chuckled and she giggled with me. I was glad to see the smile through her tears but I couldn't shake an emerging feeling deep down that wanted to bash in the face of the person that put those tears in her eyes. I wanted to go through the whole spiel about her loving Kenyon and tell her that life was too short, but this time I just didn't want to. This time I just wanted to be honest and tell her how I really felt. "Come on, Sorrell."

"Where are we going?"

"It's time we take some Alpha time. No betas, no omegas, no crazy boyfriends, just alphas."

She giggled. "Okay Randy."


	18. I Wish I Wasn't Sorrell

**Chapter 18: Sorrell**

Time with my best friend seemed to be just what I needed. I had never seen anyone build a campfire so fast. He had even caught a couple of fish in a nearby lack and grilled them on the fire.

"Sorry, I don't have my spice cabinet on me. Bare with me." He smiled.

I smiled at the trout on a stick that seemed more appetizing because I hadn't eaten since the morning. "This is fine Randy, thanks." I bit into it. It was juicy and crunch at the same time. "It's actually pretty good." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." He said. "So what's going in with you and Kenyon."

I almost didn't want to talk about it, but to Randy and I guess me as well, it just seemed like more of the same. I sighed.

"Did he try to mate with you again?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Worse."

He rose an eyebrow. "What could be worse than that?" He sat up from his laying down position next to the fire. What did he do to you Sorrell?" He said defensively.

I realized that I was giving him the wrong impression. I sunk my head. "It was nothing like that Randy."

"Then what happened?"

I sighed. "He tried to force me to marry him?"

"That's it?"

I sighed. "It's like, I agreed to run away with him, why can't that just be enough. Does he really have to force me to marry him. Now I'm not even sure if I want to leave anymore."

I could tell he was fighting with himself not to smile or bust out laughing.

I rolled my eyes angry that I had just given him an ego boost that I really wasn't trying to give him, especially now.

"What brought this about?" His eyes widened.

"Honestly? Russ." I admitted

His eyes widened. "You mean this whole time. I am fighting for you to not run away with Kenyon, and all I had to do was get Russ?" He chuckled.

"Randy, it's not like that, okay? Russ needs me, and he wouldn't even go with me."

"So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged.

"What do you want to do?"

I shrugged again. I was at a loss. I realized that as much as I loved Kenyon, if I had to let him go, I knew that I could recover somehow, but Russ, something in me just wanted to stay with him, and at least make sure he was taken care of.

"Did you tell Kenyon that?"

"Somehow, I just don't think he's willing to listen."

"You have to make his listen, Sorrell. This is your life. You just have to ask yourself; what do you really want?" He smirked. "I mean, what do you want Sorell. Here I am fighting so hard about what you want and your future I don't even know what I'm fighting for? What do you want that's not for Russ, not for Kenyon, just you."

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"There has to be something that you want to do. I mean, you helped me find my thing, now it's time to return the favor"

I thought. "There is one thing that I like to do."

"What's that?"

"The Knightly News."

"So you want to be a reporter?" He pointed out.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

He scratched his chin. "I can see that." He thought. "Yeah, I could see you as a reporter."

I blushed."Really?"

He smiled searching my eyes. "Yeah, but you have to ask the tough questions." He said. "Why don't you start with me?"

"What do you mean start with you?"

"Interview me." He smiled. "Come on." He started doing an impression of an announcer. "This Knightly news, and are going to throw it to our sport correspondent Sorrell Garnett with the scoop on an upcoming new football star. I think we will be hearing a lot from this guy Mr. Randy Phallan.

I held a face microphone and played along. "This is Sorrell Garnett, and I'm here with Mr. Randall Phallan asking the questions that you want to hear. Now Mr. Phallan, all the ladies want to know boxers or briefs."

Randy busted into laughter. "That's your idea of a difficult question?"

""It's what the millions and millions of female fans want to know."

Randy sighed. "I'm going to go with boxers." he smiled blushing. "Next question."

I thought. "Who is Mr. Wonderful?"

He ran his fingers through hair and chuckled. "Mr. Wonderful, is the guy that the ladies dream about." He pointed at himself with his thumbs. "This guy."

I giggled. "Right!"

"Okay, what else do you have?"

I tried to wrack, my brain of what I had always wanted to know about Randy, but was too afraid to ask. "What are the qualities you would like in a mate."

I chuckled again. "Now you're asking the hard questions."

"I want to know. I mean it is obvious it's not Alana. If you had to chose a mate what qualities would you look for."

His soft ambery eyes searched mine. "She would have to be smart, funny, and have the most amazing laugh on the planet." He paused. "She would have to be caring and strong even if she didn't know how strong she actually was. Just so I could show her. She would have to have the deepest and most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen, and the most perfect lips with a freckle perfectly placed just above them."

My heart started fluttering when I realized that he was talking about me. I exhaled uneasily. "Oh Randy." I sunk my lips to his. "That is the worse line I have ever heard in my life." I giggled.

He chuckled. "I had to try." He bit his lip.

"I don't even know what a guy like you would even see in a girl like me?" I sunk my head.

"Is that a question?"

"No it was rhetorical." I said.

"I'm going to answer it anyway. Sorrell, you're beautiful, inside and out and any man that you end up with they need to cherish that, because in this world diamonds like you are rare."

I blushed. "Is that what you tell all of your girls?"

He smiled. "Only my human alpha mates."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Randy."

"You got anymore questions?"

I thought. "If you had the chance to be a human for 24 hours would you and what would you do."

He bit his lip. " I would have been human that day I met you; I would have asked you out." He searched my eyes and looked down and blushed. "I would have taken you to the movies, and dinner, and I would have even let you wear my varsity jacket so everyone knew you were my girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't believe me?"He smiled. "So I could say anything to you and you would think it's a line?"

I nodded."Pretty much!"

So if I admitted to you that "Kenyon never wrote a poem about that freckle above your lip, that I made that up, you wouldn't believe me?"

I shook my head.

He rose an eyebrow. "So I could tell you that you are the most incredible girl that I have ever known and if I was smart I would have snatched you up before Kenyon had the chance to, you wouldn't believe me." He chuckled.

I blushed and giggled. "Whatever Randy!"

"Do you have anymore questions?"

I thought. "Does it hurt when you shift."

He smiled. "At first it hurt a lot, but when you keep doing it you get used to it, sometimes you barely notice it because of the adrenaline."

I bit my lip looking at the moon's reflection in Randy sparkling eyes. "Have you ever howled at the moon?"

He chuckled. "Really? Can you get anymore cliché?"

"Have you?" I asked.

"Have you?"

I giggled. "No!"

He let out a sigh and got up and reached out his hand to me. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" I grabbed his hand and he helped me up and then let go.

"Just try to keep up, okay?" He smirked

He took off into the forest, and I took off behind him. I wasn't as fast as him, but I realized that my werewolf abilities allowed my to run faster than I normally would, but I still had to learn to follow Randy's strong scent.

I was able to find him at a small cliff that over looked the lake, where the full moon hung in the sky reflecting on the beautiful water. Randy helped me up.

"Randy, this is beautiful!"

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"You mean.."

He smiled. "Why not? Don't chicken out of me now."

I giggled.

I watch him fill his lungs and let out a loud symphonic howl, he grabbed my arm inviting me to join in, I filled my lungs and howled with him. I laughed so hard I almost fell off the cliff, but Randy caught me. Once again I was in his warm embrace dazed my his beautiful eyes, our lips inched toward each other and my heart raced faster and faster. _What was I doing?_

Randy bit his bottom lip and sunk his head, then looked back up at me. "I'm not going to be him Sorrell. I can't do it." He released me from his embrace.

"What does that mean, Randy?"

"Sorrell, you know what you want. Me, him, to go, to stay, I can't decide that for you."

I squinted. "Randy, I don't understand."

His nostrils flared "You want to let him ruin your life and think I'm going to stand by and watch, you're wrong. You want to deny who you are and what you feel, that's your problem not mine." He started to walk away and I went after him.

"Randy what are you talking about? You're not making any sense. Do you not want to be my friend anymore?"

He whipped around. "Sorrell, I hate to break this to you but we past friendship a long time ago, and the only person who doesn't see it is you."

I shook my head. "Randy what are you saying?'

He sighed. "Why did you really come back Sorrell? You didn't go see your dad, didn't go see Russ, came right back here. Why?"

"Why would I leave without my best friend? I was going to say goodbye to my dad and Russ."

"You weren't going to go, Sorrell. Why don't you just admit it?"

I shook my head. "What are you saying?"

"You knew I'd talk you out of it. Just like always. I know you too well, you can lie to everyone else. You can even lie to yourself, but not to me."

I shook my head again. "What are you trying to say, Randy that this is all my fault?"

"Why did you save my life Sorrell?"

"I didn't want you to die because of me, Randy?" I hissed. "What was that a mistake too?"

He shook his head and grabbed my arms. "What am I to you Sorrell?"

"You are my best friend Randy!"

His lips fell into mine, I wanted to fight him off and maybe I should have, but I felt paralyzed. My whole body tingled. I came to and pushed him off. "Randy, we can't do this. I'm not a cheater."

He looked at me. "You think I want to betray my brother? Is that what you think? That I am just out to hurt Kenyon? Sorrell, you've been secreting attraction pheromones ever since I told you how I felt. Why?"

I thought. "Randy, maybe I am attracted to you, but I love your brother. You ever think that it's your pheromones that are triggering mine. I don't know, Randy. Maybe you're just delusional."

His nostrils flare again. "I'm delusional?" He hissed. "Sorrell if that was the case, we would have been in this situation a long time ago. Sorrell, don't admit what you feel for me, but just take a step back from him, figure out what you want first, before you let him destroy you and everything that I love about you."

My heart stopped. _Did he just say 'love'?_

_Yes Sorrell, I love you. I can't fight it anymore , nor can I watch him destroy you anymore. _

"I can't hurt him, Randy." Tears began to flow.

He squinted angrily. "So you let him hurt you? That's your solution? And the more he hurts you, the more it kills me. Brilliant plan, Sorrell. All to save Kenyon's feelings. I just hope he's worth it." He started to walk away again and left me in the middle of the woods.

Now I was scared that in one night, I had lost the love of my life and my best friend.


	19. I Surrender Kenyon

**Chapter 19: Kenyon**

I waited for hours at the opening of the woods just outside Randy's house, pacing back and forth for a sign of anyone. Just when I heard a rustling in the woods I ran without thinking. I ran into Randy, but he didn't have Sorrell with him.

"Where is she?" I asked.

His nostril flared. "I hope you two are really happy together." He then walked right past me.

I could tell at that point that I had blew it with Sorrell. Maybe she had called a cab and left, because she was so angry. Her scent was still freshly lingering with the smell of pine so she was near by, but was I ready to face her, or was she ready to face me.

I could hear her footsteps coming in my direction. I ran toward her and too her in my arms She didn't embrace me back but I didn't care. All that mattered now is that she was safe in my arms."Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

She was silent.

I cupped her face, her eyes still puffy from the tears that I had caused. I hated myself for hurting her. "Sorrell, if you never want to see me again, I don't blame you. If you take me, back Sorrell, I promise to never do anything so stupid again."

She looked down and back up at me. "Ken, I'm tired. Can you take me home?"

"Of course, sweetheart. What ever you need."

She walked toward the house and I followed her inside our house and grabbed my keys from of the entry table. She then followed me to the porch.

"Sorrell, I know you're mad at me, but I just need to know if you still love me?"

She looked into my eyes and smiled my heart leaped for joy. "Of course I do. It's just that, sometimes I just think we want different things."

I shook my head. " I want you, and you want me. Isn't that enough, sweetheart?"

She let out a sigh and shrugged. "I don't know anymore Ken."

"Just knowing that you love me, is enough for now, Sorrell. Everything else we'll figure out."

"Sometimes love isn't enough, Ken."

"It's more than enough for me." I admitted.

"So you would be happy if we never got married?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"I don't believe you."

"I was happy when you agreed to be my mate, and if that's enough than it's enough. I didn't even get mad when you stopped wearing your ring, or your totem necklace because I knew you loved me. Why do you think I got over you kissing my brother so fast, Sorrell."

"What if I cheated, Ken."

I chuckled. "Sorrell, you would never do that to me. That is what I love about you. I can trust you."

"But what if Ken, what would you do, if I wasn't the perfect girl you thought I was then what?"

I then had a terrible thought. _Was this her way of breaking up with me?_"Do you not want to be with me anymore, Sorrell? If you want me to leave Sorrell, I'll leave."

Her mouth tightened. "It's that easy huh? Well, go leave, Ken!" She walked off the porch and walked into the yard crossing her arms.

I knew I had struck a nerve. "You actually, believe that leaving you was easy Sorrell? Then you don't know anything, Sorrell. I thought asking you to marry me should speak for itself, but I guess not."

I walked away and got in the drivers seat of my car. I was expecting her to get in with me so I could drive her home, but it this point it didn't matter. I had done all that I could do to prove how much I loved her and how devoted I was and if she didn't know now she would never. _Maybe that was why she wouldn't marry me._

I was losing her, and I don't know where it was. Had I been that blind to recognize her slipping away. She got in the car, and with out a word put on her seat belt. T was hard to grasp that someone sitting so close was so far away.

We drove home in silence, which made the ride that much longer. Every bone in my body long for her again, I already missed her. I wondered if I should have even asked her to marry me again. I had tho chuck that one up. _Why do I have to be sorry?_ Plenty of women would love to be proposed to.

That was the way of the world people fell in love they, got married and they had kids. Why was she being so difficult. I understood her being scared, but I would never let anything bad happen to her. I would be the perfect husband. _Like you have been the perfect boyfriend?_ I thought. I had a couple of slip ups, but I have kept all my promises, I have given her the world on a silver platter and here she was throwing it back in my face._What was her problem?_

I was at a loss.

When we pulled into her drive way. I had to say something. I grabbed her arm.

"Did I do something to you?"

"No, Ken."

"Do you not think I would make a good husband?"

She lowered her eyes and sighed. "Kenyon you would make a great husband, for someone who deserves to be your wife."

"You are breaking up with me?"

Tears began to well in her eyes. "I think it's what best."

"Best for who, Sorrell?"

"I just don't want to hurt you Ken."

Suddenly my eyes began to water. "Then don't leave me! Don't leave me, Sorrell, I'll change. I promise." I caressed her beautiful teary face for what could have been the last time. I couldn't believe that it was coming down to this, but I was ready to let it happen, if it meant not losing the best thing that has ever happened to me. I let the tears flow and let them choke in the back of my throat. I was begging. Sorrell, had me in full submission, everything I was was putty in her beautiful hands she had me at my most vulnerable. "Sorrell, I'll change!"

"Ken, I don't want you to change." She brushed away a tear from my cheek and and her lips into mine and I surrendered to her soft kisses. I was hers, completely. Her tongue parted my lips, and all I could think of how much wanted her, craved her, needed her, now if she had asked me to stay the night I wouldn't give it a second thought, if she was ready to bond with me, I was ready. She didn't have to marry me, she didn't have to do anything. I was ready to take off with her in the car, leaving all this behind, she just had to say the word.

She rested her forehead on mine both of us still teary eyed and out of breath from the long passionate kiss. She bit her lip and smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm so sorry, Sorrell! For everything, for leaving you, for pressuring you, for everything. It will never happen again, I promise."

She nuzzled me. "I love you, Ken. Just know that."

"Sorrell I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

"Goodnight Ken, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go to Charlotte's."

I nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll come early.

"No too early."

I smiled. "Of course."

She kissed me once more gently and the got out of the Mustang and went into her house. I couldn't get over how close I came to losing Sorrell, I had to be on my best behavior, now I had to go above and beyond to make her happy.


	20. Come Together Randall

**Chapter 20: Randall**

_Why did I let her get to me? _I was, in a predicament that I kept getting myself into. _Did I want her to turn me into her chump? _I had other things to focus on.

"Are you okay, bro?"

I snapped back into reality, I was in my living room watching the game with David.

"Yeah, I'm cool, man!" I said stuffing a hand full of potato chips in my mouth.

"I don't mean to get all sentimental, dude, but you look like you have something heavy on your mind."

There was many reasons why I couldn't talk to anyone, but Sorrell and Kenyon. The stakes were too high and we had too much to hide. I shook it off. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, man. I'm great!"

"Girl troubles?"

I cut my eyes at him. "What would make you say that."

He dropped his head and I knew that he knew something.

"Spill it!" I demanded.

"I heard you two arguing in the woods the other day. I wasn't trying to listen, but I was just in the area heard the roar and I don't know, was curious."

"Who did you tell about this argument?" I asked

He shook his head and his eye were wide. "No one, honest!"

"Good!" I nodded. 'What did you hear?"

"Just that she is with Kenyon and you're trying to get out of this treaty so they can be together."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's what you heard huh?"

He nodded. "You can trust me, I wouldn't say this to the rest of the pack. I have been thinking of a solution to your problem, and I think I might have one."

"Solution to what?" I said defensively.

"To get out of the treaty."

"Did one of the other pack members put you up to this?"

He shook his head again. "I don't talk to the other pack members."

"What is your plan?"

He spoke in a low tone. "A divided pack, makes a treaty null and void."

"What?"

"We form a pack within the pack."

"There can't be two packs within a pack, one of them will destroy each other."

"Until one comes out victorious, or none come out at all. We'll, be long gone by then."

I squinted. "What do you mean we?"

"I told you, I want to be a Lougaro. A pack is supposed to be like a family, the Witiki hasn't been a family since Refe became chief. You should be chief Randy."

I shook my head. "It's too dangerous. Anyone of us could be killed. The first person Alana will go for is Sorrell."

"Then we'll have to put her somewhere safe."

"You think someone would notice if someone is building a pack within the pack. They will be suspicion."

"Not if the opposing alpha is someone we trust." He said.

"Someone like who?" I asked.

He said nothing.

I jumped up. "No, I can't do that to my baby brother. It's suicide, who would join Kenyon's pack."

"I know one person who would."

I shook my head. "Alana? No, this won't work David! You are trying to get us all killed!?"

"Randy, if I wanted to get you guys killed I would have went to the chief. My brother will definitely be on our side and Sky and Jordan worship you."

"They'll die!"

"If we lose." He said.

"You think the elders will let that happen?"

"That's why well have to work fast. We will get you, Kenyon,and Sorrell out just before the battle starts."

I all sounded risky. It was way too risky. _What were our other options?_ Just tehn Kenyon walked in. I could tell by the smile on his face, that him and Sorrell reconciled which meant, now I had another reason to keep Kenyon alive. If he was what Sorrell wanted, then he would have her, even if if would cost me my own life. I was through fighting her, it was her decision, not mine right now I need to get her out alive.

David and I explained the plan to Kenyon and he was immediately on board, even though it meant he had to go directly into enemy territory. I almost terrified me that he was so eager, I wanted to believe that he was as eager as I was to get Sorrell out, but there was more lives at sake, even our own. I just had to hope for the best even though I felt like I was an alpha leading his pack to their eminent death.


	21. I Would Die For You Sorrell

**Chapter 21: Sorrell**

It was the first night I had a terrible nightmare, and woke up in unbearable paralyzing pain in my chest and stomach. I let out a gut wrenching scream that woke up my dad and sent him rushing in my room.

"Sorrell, honey are you okay."

I was breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. "I'm fine." I said more trying to assure myself than I was him.

His eyebrow rose. "Are you sure. Should we take you to the emergency room?"

"No Dad, I'm fine. It's just cramps." I lied.

"You've never had cramps that bad before." He said.

"They just caught me off guard. I guess my cycle is coming early this month."

"I guess, with all the time you're spending with Kenyon, I should be happy you still have a cycle."

Shook my head at my dad's way too personal joke. "Dad!"

He chuckled. "I just hope your at least out there being safe."

"Dad!?" I fussed. "Really? The talk again. Kenyon and I aren't having sex!"

"Sometimes, it doesn't have to be planned you can get caught in the moment, and the next thing you know I have a big headed kid calling me grampa in my prime."

"Dad!?" I covered my face. "I promise you Kenyon has no desire to make me a mother anytime soon, so my virtue is safe."

"Good!" He nodded. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Goodnight, Dad!" I giggled.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Daddy!"

He smiled. "What do you need."

"I can't tell my dad that I love him, I have to want something?"

He chuckled. "I love you too, sweetheart." he said. "Get some sleep!"

As my dad left I tried to fall back asleep. I finally dozed and was able to get a little sleep before Kenyon came by. I didn't have to go to Charlotte's until later, so I decided to spend the morning at the reservation. I was more excited when Kenyon told me that Randy had a plan to get us out of the treaty.

When I came over, David and Randy were there looking like they hadn't slept all night. I decided to put a pot of coffee on for them and we all sat around the table as they discussed the plan they had been working on.

"So David thinks that our best bet to break the treaty is to break apart the pack." Said Randy. "If the Witiki divides itself it is not a pack, there for the treaty is null and void."

"That sounds simple enough."

I sighed looking at me sorrowfully. "It would seem that way, but this would cause a war within the pack. Which means people may die."

"And there is no other way? " asked.

"Sweetheart, this is our only option."

"We can't regroup and think up another one, with less casualties?"

Randy shook his head sadly. "Even if their was, it is only a matter of time before everyone finds out what's going on, here. David heard us arguing in the woods and there is no telling who else heard us."

I looked at David suspiciously. _What was he doing eavesdropping on the first place?_

"I didn't tell anyone what I heard." Said David. "But Randy is right, there is no telling who heard."

It all seemed sketchy. David coming up with this suicidal plan. W_as he trying to get us all killed. Did Alana put him up to it?_ Everyone else seemed on board, I felt like I almost didn't have a choice.

"Sorrell, I promise that you will be safe at all times." Said Kenyon. "When the battle starts you will be far away and Randy and I will sneak out

while everyone is distracted."

"It's not myself I am worried about. The newest members, they are so young." I said.

"I assure you, there is a handful of shifters in this pack that will be honored to die for Randy, Kenyon as well, myself included." Said David. "They would rather die a Lougaro, than to live a Witiki."

I shook my head."And this is the only way?" I looked up at Randy and then back at Kenyon and then back at Randy again.

"I am afraid so Sorrell." Said Randy. "But you are my co-alpha, you have to give me the okay to move forward."

I sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Still I need to know you are on board Sorrell."

I nodded. "So how are we going to turn the pack against itself?"

David smiled, eager to explain his plan. " What does Alana want more than anything in the world?"

"Well, that's easy." I said. "To kill me."

"More than that." Said David.

I shrugged.

"To be alpha of the Witiki tribe again."

"But wouldn't she need a co-alpha and a pack."

"Well," David continued. "I know for a fact that where ever Alana goes Lyal and Ralph will follow. They are the biggest in the tribe."

"But what about a co-alpha?" I asked.

Randy and David looked at Kenyon.

I shook my head. "I don't understand."

Randy explained. "Alana chose Kenyon to be her co-alpha so it's Kenyon she'll get. Loverboy is going to seduce Alana."

I rose an eyebrow. "Seduce? Kenyon?"

He smiled. "It will just be pretend, sweetheart. You you how much I love you."

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. I just.." I thought. "You were so shy when I met you, it's just kind of strange thinking of you seducing someone."

He blushed. "Well, let's just say, this trip has taught me a lot."

"Or this gypsy hitchhiker did." I joked.

He reached across the table and took my hand. "Come on Sorrell, don't be like that." He said.

I looked up at Randy and his eye dropped sadly and I pulled away.

"I'm just more confident now." Kenyon continued. "Including in my love for you, Sorrell. That's how I know that this will work, because I will see to it personally, that we are together Sorrell. You're all that matters."

I looked over at Randy who still had a sorrow-filled expression on his face staring at Kenyon and then back at me. It was clear that he had reluctantly agreed as well, but I decided that I would talk to him alone at Charlotte's, that was if he was still talking to me.

During our lunch break, Randy and I went to the back of Charlotte's to talk.

"Is everything okay Randy?"

"I leading my pack to their death, what could be wrong, Sorrell?"

"Is there another way Randy? Don't we have another option."

"There is no more option. My Dad and my aunt signed this stupid treaty. I think this is what The Chief wanted all along, to destroy the Lougaro tribe, he never wanted our legacy, he wanted to blow is off the face of the earth. I feel lik we were already dead. As soon as I started changing as soon as I realized that I was a Lougaro and now I got you in this."

"Randy, I got myself in this. Don't blame yourself for what I did."

"I got you in this when I talked Kenyon into talking to you. Knowing that you could never have a normal relationship with him."

"So why did you?"

He shook his head. "Because, I thought what everyone else thought, that it wouldn't last, you were just supposed to be something to keep him busy, to make him feel better, because everyone felt sorry for him, because he wasn't supposed to be a shifter, plus he took our mother's disappearance the hardest."

I shook my head.

"They thought you would go to college, leave him behind, live a normal life. When you started talking about running away with Kenyon, that's when I realized how serious it was, I was afraid that you would realize your mistake after and hurt Kenyon."

"And turn him into your dad!" I pointed out

He nodded. "And then, I fell for you, it it was more than just about hurting Kenyon, I couldn't let him hurt you. You deserve a normal life, Sorrell. You can make a difference in this world. You don't belong trapped in a pack, or even under Kenyon's thumb. You need to be free."

"Randy, I didn't know you felt that way." I thought. "Randy, I wanted all those things for you. The world needs more people like you. You have an entire pack willing to die because they believe in you. In what you are."

"And what am I?"

"You're an a true leader Randy."

"I couldn't get you to change our mind about leaving with Kenyon, I couldn't even get you to love me."

I smiled. "Randy, I do love you. Maybe not the way you want me to, but I do. You are embedded in my heart, you are a part of me now, and I too would die for you."

He looked at me intensely. "I would die for you too, Sorrell," He said. "But if you die, I don't know if I could live."

I smiled. "Well, let's not try to die anytime soon. Let's all get out alive."

He nodded.

All day I just couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had with Randy. I knew what I said, I truly meant with all of my heart, even though I couldn't always categorize the intense love I had for Randy, I knew that what ever it was I would risk anything thing to preserve it including my own life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Randy**

If there was ever a time I had to drag out my inner alpha kicking and screaming it was now. David, Kenyon, Sorrell, and Ray were at my house perfecting the plan and the next day we were ready to set it in motion.

The was a new fire in me when Sorrell told me that she was ready to lay down her life for me. That was what I had to do this for, she had sacrificed too much for me and Kenyon, I couldn't let her lose her life over it. I could never forgive myself. I tried to shake the thought of holding her frail limp body in my arms as she took her last breaths but I couldn't shake her.

If everyone died, she had to be the one that lived. That was my biggest focus, even if I had to die to save her. I owed that to he. A life for a life. Our bond was deeper than a tribe, deeper than family, deeper than anything I had ever felt like for anyone. Maybe what we had wasn't meant to have a label, so I stopped trying to label it.

When everything was completely worked out she looked at me with a confident smile and gave me nodd. I smiled as well, my body feeling warm all over. Excepting that I may not see he on the other side of this, but I just had to thank God for the moments that brought us together, as friend, lovers, or what ever. All I knew was was she was the truest love I had ever known.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Sorrell**

We were just beginning phase one of our plan, at least we were supposed to. Kenyon needed to unattach his lips from mine, so he could shower and clean my scent from off of him, so he could seduce Alana, but that meant, but it would be two whole days before I would see him again, after the battle. So we both wanted to take in every precious moment, but it was getting late.

"Kenyon!" I giggled.

He lower his lips once more to mine. "Just two more minutes, sweetheart and I swear, I'm going in."

"You're water is going to get cold Ken." His lips caught mine between ever other word I said.

"Your lips are like a drug Sorrell. I can't stop kissing you knowing thatit's going to be two days before I get the chance to kiss them again."

"Ken, you'll see me tomorrow at training." I assured.

He sighed. "Then I'll be Alana's, little pet!" He jeered. "One wrong alluring look at you, and our who plan falls apart." He thought. "Just try not to bite your lip, or but that stray strand of hair behind you ear, you can't smile either."

I blushed and giggled.

"Definitely don't blush or giggle, don't breathe."

I giggled. "I have to breathe, Ken...and you have to shower."

He took of his dog tag and handed it to me. "Never forget that I belong to you, sweetheart." He dug in his pocket and pulled out my totem necklace and dangled it in front of him. "And you belong to me." He pressed his lips to mine and I grabbed for it but he pulled it away.

"When did you get it back?"

"Why didn't you tell me she took it?"

I bit my lip and shrugged. "I guess I just forgot."

He pressed his lips together and slid it back in his right pant pocket. "So I have a piece of you and you have a piece of me." He kissed me once more. "Sorrell, you have to promise me you'll remember that I love you, no matter what happens what I say or do, that I am yours and only yours. You promise?"

I smiled. "Yes, Kenyon, I promise, now get in the shower."

"I can't bring you home tonight so Randy will, so next time I hold you like this we will be on our way to see the world."

I blushed.

He then looked down sadly. "Would you mind calling Russ and apologizing for me?"

I nodded. Realizing that I hadn't gotten the chance to tell Kenyon that I was having second thoughts about leaving. I knew we didn't have time to talk about that now, but I wondered if later would be too late. I would just try and see Russ if I could the next two days.

Right now all that was important was everyone getting out alive, everything else I would have to deal with later. I couldn't afford to lose focus.

"Ken, you have to get in the shower."

"Sorrell, I can't pull myself away from you." He nuzzled my neck. "I just can't wait to get until I can get you back in my arms again."

I bit my lip. "It guess it's a good thing it's a cold shower now."

He smiled. "Cute!"

We finally pried ourselves apart so Kenyon could take his shower.

I went down stairs and met Randy in the dinning room eating some of his famous fettuccine alfredo. The smell just made my mouth water and my stomach start growling.

He looked up from his plate and smiled. "Hey beautiful"

I smiled back. "Hey handsome. That smells great Randy."

He slid the plate over in my direction.

"Randy, I was going to go in the kitchen and make a plate." I giggled.

"No, it's okay. I've kind of been picking at hit. I'm not really hungry."

"Randy, you really should eat."

He smiled. "I'll be fine. You sound way more hungry."

He wasn't lying I was starved and I didn't eat lunch. I sat down and started chowing down.

"Tell me how you like it!"

It tasted amazing, Randy was a master with seasoning. "Randy, this is so good!"

He smiled contently. "Well, thank you very much. I'm glad you like it. Charlotte told me you would."

I rose an eyebrow. "Are you getting dirt on me again Mr. Phallan?"

He chuckled. "No it just came up in casual conversation. Just two chef's swapping recipes."

I smiled. "I thought this tasted familiar."

"Yeah, I kind of put my own spin on it."

"You did good!"

"I'll go see if Kenyon's ready!" He excused himself.

I ate the rest of Randy's delicious dish but I still couldn't shake the idea that there was something Randy was trying to tell me and if it was something more than I already knew, or was he just being his normal thoughtful self.

When I was finally done with my plate I heard Randy and Kenyon coming down the stairs. Kenyon looked suave wearing black jeans, a black shirt, under a black button up and black suede boots with his hairy pulled back in a pony tail. All the black brought out the lightness in his eyes, it was as if he was trying to look bad but his light shined through it all. That was what I loved about Kenyon, he was always a light in the darkness.

I wanted to throw my arms around him and I know he wanted to take me in his arms but we both had to resist while Randy was pushing him out the door.

"I love you so much sweetheart, please don't forget that!"

"Bye Ken!" I giggle. I blew him an imaginary kiss and he caught it.

"Two days my love!"

"Alright come on, lets get this show on the road lover boy." Randy pulled Kenyon toward the door.

Kenyon gave Randy a hug. "Randy, this is going to work." he assured. "And when it does, we are all leaving Louisiana. All of us."

"Sure we are Ken. Let's just survive this."

"Bye sweetheart I'll see you tomorrow at training." He said as Randy pushed him out the door.

"Randy, I miss him already ." I sighed. "I just can't picture him seducing Alana."

Randy chuckled. "We'll he's got to pull it off. I remember coaching him on how to talk to you, now look at him." He smiled pridefully. "They grow up so fast."

The game was being set in motion and we had to work fast, and make sure no one knew what we were doing. I almost wanted to stay the night, just for my own peace of mind, but I knew I had to go home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Kenyon**

My heart was racing like a jack rabbit and my palms were super sweaty as I tracked Alana's scent to her favorite spot by the creek. I tried to steady my breathing to slow my heart rate so I could be as convincing as possible. I knew if any ounce of the old Kenyon came back I would be stuttering like a baffoon.

_It's game time Kenyon. Get your head in the game._ I thought. _This was for Sorrell. The only thing standing in the way of us being together, was this beast of a woman, and now it was my turn to give her a taste of her own medicine. Everything she had done to hurt my Sorrell, now it was time to pay the piper._

She whipped around and spotted me as I approached. She smiled a crooked smile, her phermones were already pretty thick, but I wouldn't succumb. I just smiled kindly.

"Kenyon, what brings you out alone"

I shrugged. "Just thinking I guess."

"About what?" She asked eagerly.

I cut right to the chase. It was risky but I really didn't know what else to say."What it would feel like to be alpha, the power that I could have."

She smiled bigger and more diabolic. "You would make an incredible alpha Kenyon."

"But who would follow me?" I said. "I am just a lone wolf, I would need a pack, not mention a co-alpha."

She chuckled. "What are you doing here Ken. Really?"

I bit my lip. She wasn't buying it. It was time to rethink. "You were right Alana. You were right about Randy and Sorrell, he had her wrapped around his finger. "

She rose an eyebrow.

"He kissed her. I saw them. They have been playing me this whole time."

"Really?"

I sunk my eyes to appear sad. "They played me like I was a fool, and they should pay for it. "

She smirked. "They should. But you would never do anything to your precious Sorrell."

Just her saying Sorrell's name sent my adrenaline in a roaring frenzy. I took a deep breath. "Randy should be the one that should pay, he's confused her."

"Why should just Randy suffer? She agreed to be your mate and be faithful only to you. You were the perfect mate, and of all of the men she could have chosen to cheat on you with she chose your own brother. The ultimate betrayal. She probably planned it all along. She used you, to get to your brother, just like all the other humans. Those humans are all alike, they like the play boy. They don't like the good devoted guys like you." She started walking up closer which was making me more nervous. "She did what most humans do. They don't respect our ways, but your brother, he is the worst king he is a disgrace to his own kind. I saw it from the beginning and that's why I chose you as my alpha. You respect our ways, Kenyon and you deserve to be alpha."

My stomach twisted and turned when she spoke about my brother and Sorrell, but I had to play it off. He hatred of Sorrell and humans was unnatural. Now I was terrified, for myself and for Sorrell. My goal was to put these packs against each other and get Sorrell away from this sadistic woman.

Without thinking I pulled out Sorrell's totem necklace._ What was I doing?_ I raised it up toward her. "Be my co-alpha, Alana?" _Come on you can do better than that._ I thought. I fell down on my knees and submitted. _Maybe that's a little too far. _I stood up. My heart was racing. _What would you do if she was Sorrell?_ Suddenly, with out thinking my lips rammed into hers and erie feeling took over me as I gazed in her stormy eyes. I slid Sorrell's totem necklace around her neck to consummate the unnatural bond thinking, _What the hell is wrong with you?_

Her lips force there way into mine once more as she sucked me into her embrace. Now there was no turning back her pheromones began to overtake me I struggled to hold onto her face. _Who's face? What was her name? I'm in love with her. She is my mate. She was my mate. She is my brother's mate, but he took her as his own. She never loved you. _I shook my head. _You love her remember her face._

She smirked. "You're mine, my love!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Sorrell**

There was a heavy silence in Randy's car on the way home. It was clear that he had a lot on his mind and I couldn't blame him. It was getting harder and harder to see the smile I fell in love with from Randy. I just hoped that when Kenyon and Randy were free than he would find Mr. Wonderful again.

He peaked down at me for a moment as if he wanted to say something but then stared back at the road. I knew that there was something he wanted to tell me but I didn't know what more needed to me said. It was clear that he had romantic feelings for me I just knew that I loved him not in that way.

As her cut of the engine when he got in my driveway there was a look of dis pair on his face.

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow morning, but David is going to be dropping you off and then picking you up the day of the battle. He has some outside relative where you can hide out and wait for Kenyon."

I looked at him curiously. "And you, right."

He shook his head sadly and then looked at me. "Not this time Sorrell."

My eyes began to water. "Why not?" I asked softly.

"Sorrell if I tell you this you have to promise not to come to the battle, for any reason. You'll let David take you to the hide out spot and you wait there, and you'll do exactly what he tells you to do."

I nodded.

"I've decided to go down with my men, like a true Lougaro apha." He sunk his head and then look back at me.

"Randy it doesn't have to be this way, you can come with me and Kenyon."

"Sorrell, you made your decision and I've surrendered to that, not let me make mine."

"But.."

"Do you really want me to tag along with you and Kenyon. Sorrell, I love you, and to be honest, I don't like when he kisses you, when he touches you, because I want you all to myself."He took my hand. "I'm in love with you Sorrell." He smirked. "In case you were wondering."

I looked at my hands sadly as a tear slid down my face in dropped into my free hand.

Randy caressed cheek brushing away stray tear. "Sorrell, this is what I want. Don't feel sorry for me. This is the way my father wishes that he would have died, with his pack."

Randy unbuckled his seat belt. "Come on," he said. "I'll walk you to your door."

As he walked beside me all I kept thinking about was another way to save his life. I couldn't lose him. I wasn't ready to. He hugged me when we were at my door and then walked toward his car.

"Randy!"I cried out.

Randy turned around.

"I want to stay here with you."

He rose an eyebrow.

I ran up to him and embraced him. "I want to stay here with you and finish high school, and where your varsity jacket, and go to college."

He smiled warmly. "You are diabolical you know that?" He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "If you want to stay Sorrell, stay for you. Don't let anyone talk you out of it. Just promise me if you do decide to go, take care of Kenyon for me."

I squeezed him tighter. "I'm going to miss you, Randy!"

"You don't know how good it makes me feel to hear you say that , Sorrell." He sighed. "Get some sleep okay? We have a whole day to say our goodbyes."

I nodded.

"Good night!"

I hugged him once more and went into my house and watched Randy drive away from the window. Knowing that if it meant he would stay alive, I would be with him and not Kenyon. I wasn't ready to lose either of them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Sorrell **

I was awaken by my phone. A text message came through, and I was excited that the sender was Kenyon, but horrified if it meant that Alana had found out our plan and he was in trouble, but I was sure he would have texted Randy if that had happened, being afraid to worry me.

I opened it:

_Meet me at the place I found you when you were attacked by the werewolf._

Without thinking twice I threw on some clothes and went out into the woods to meet him. I didn't know what this was about, but if he needed my help in anyway, I wanted to be there. As I finally got to the clearing he wasn't even facing me, he was staring off into the opposite part of the woods. _Did he not hear me approach? _

"I wasn't sure if you were going to come, Sorrell."His voice sounded almost emotionless.

"Why wouldn't I come Kenyon?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you would rather, I be Randy out here."

I giggled. "Ken, you are talking crazy."

He turned around and his eyes had changed color his irises were a cloudy hazel, apart from his normal color that looked as clear as an amber ocean at sunset. "So no now I'm crazy?"

I shook my head. "You're not crazy, Ken. I just said you were talking crazy. What's gotten into you."

His eyes narrowed. "The truth has gotten into me, Sorrell. You have been lying to me."

I thought. _Alana probably told him about the other kiss and the telepathy._ "Kenyon, I can explain!"

His nostril flared as he came toward me. I began to instinctually back away. He smiled diabolically. "Scared my love?"

"No!" I lied.

"You will be."

"Kenyon, what happened to you?"

"I have just decided, that I don't like being lied to, by someone who claims they love me." He said.

"Ken, I do love you! What are you talking about. That's why we're running away together." It hurt me just to say it, and I hadn't even said goodbye to my dad and I called Russ before I went to bed but I had to see him before I left again.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No you don't love me Sorrell. If you loved me you wouldn't have kissed my brother."

"I thought we were past this Kenyon."

"You were past it Sorrell! Just like you got past me."

"Kenyon, that's not true!"

"Then what is true, Sorrell" He sighed. "Do you remember this place?"

I nodded.

"Of course you do it's the place where your life would have ended had it not been for a young, naïve, love sick, wolf shifter."

"You saved my life Kenyon." I reminded him. "And I am eternally grateful for that. I owe you my life."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm glad one of us is."

My mouth dropped. "You don't mean that Kenyon."

"Oh, but I do. That was the worse night of my life. I saw you laying there clutching to to your last breath. You were pathetic. I should have just left you here to die."

I swallowed through a lump in my throat. "Now I know you are not yourself."

He chuckled."Sorrell, that's where you're wrong. You see I am more myself than I have ever been. I am more alive than I have ever been. I never should have made you my mate Sorrell. You were never worthy of such an honor."

_Was he breaking up with me? _"Okay, I understand Kenyon. I'm a pathetic human."

"You're worse than pathetic Sorrell. I don't know what I ever saw in you."

_Why was he being so harsh. _"I get the point. Can I go now?"

He smiled again. "Why would I let you go, sweetheart? The fun is just getting started."

Now I was afraid. I wanted to run, and maybe I should have but that would mean I would have to believe that Kenyon would hurt me and I wasn't ready to do that.

He grabbed my arm and led me in the middle of the clearing.

My arm throbbed where he had yanked it. I rubbed it with my palm. Now I was beginning to doubt my whole theory.

"You will submit to me!"

I looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Submit Sorrell!"

"No!" I jeered. "Never! I will never submit to you Kenyon!"

He growled. "You will submit! And you can do this the easy way or the hard way."

He walked up close to me inches away from my face, close enough to kiss him but for the first time ever I was afraid to. I was afraid of him for the first time since I found out about his abilities. He grabbed the back of my neck and whispered in my ear. "You last chance Sorrell. Submit."

"No!" I hissed.

He smiled. "Very well. You brought this on yourself." He walked away.

"What are you going to do me?"

He chuckled as he pulled out his phone. "Do to you?" He dialed a number, put his phone on speaker.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. "Hello?" The voice said.

_Russ._

"Hey buddy, how are things going?" Kenyon said into the receiver.

"Russ, no.-" I was muffed by Kenyon's hand. He quicky grabbed me with one of his arms and put his hand over my mouth.

"Hey Ken, how are you and Sorrell."

"We are wonderful. Look, I'm sorry for calling you so late, I just wanted to let you know I was free tomorrow, and if you still wanted to see my wolf friend that I could make it up there tomorrow."

"Really?!" He said excitedly. I was still kicking and biting Kenyon.

"Sure, in fact, why don't I bring the whole pack to come see you. I'm sure they would love it!"

"That would be Awesome, Kenyon."

"What ever I can do buddy!" He hung up and let me go.

Now I was in tears. I couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

"Submit Sorrell, or we'll go visit Russ."

"I can't believe you, Kenyon!" I wiped a tear from my eyes.

"Submit!?"

I fell to my knees and held my hands to my face and cried.

"Aww, poor baby!" I hear a familiar female voice say. "You have just surrendered your role as co-alpha, and if you've surrendered, you and Randy are no longer the tribe alphas Kenyon and I are."

Lyal and Ralph came out into the clearing.

I stood up and glared at Kenyon. "I hope now you can be happy Kenyon." Before he could even think, I kissed his lips. As looked in my eyes I noticed a more confused expression, it wasn't until his eyes began to well with tears did I realize that what ever spell he was under had been broken. I didn't say anything to protect him from the others.

"You win Alana!"

Alana smiled. "I always win. Now you run along home, it's going to be a fun day tomorrow."

I looked over at Kenyon who mouthed the words _I'm sorry! _I then turned around and headed home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Kenyon**

It was her gentle kiss that bought me back and when I realized what happened I hated myself, more than when I had left her. I didn't know what happened it was like I couldn't control myself, one minuted I hated Sorrell everything that went wrong in my life I blamed on her for. I blamed her for seducing Randy, and me, I had even found a way to blame her for my mother leaving.

Feeling her lips to mine I remembered her, I remembered how much she meant to me. Seeing the tear in her eye, I had done it again to her and I promised her I wouldn't. I struggled to cover my sadness as I slept over Ralph's house, trying to keep up my charade. Wondering if I should have called Randy and tell him that I messed everything up. _Oh, well. He'd find out soon enough. _

I stayed up trying to figure out how I could fix it. Just before I surrendered to my exhaustion I decided she could do so much better than me. _I should have just stayed gone._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Randall**

"Randy, what in the world is up with your brother? This plan was idiot proof. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet and the plan in ruined. Did your mother drop him on his head or something."

"Hey David, I let you talk candidly in my house, but that's my brother." I sat at the dining room table. Sorrell had just told us about Kenyon's betrayal the night before, which could only be linked to pheromones from Alana.

"Randy, do you know how much pheromone it would take to completely brainwash someone? Alana's is strong, but strong enough to make him forget about the plan?"

"Randy, it was like he was possessed of something. He called Russ and made me submit."

"What?!" David and I said at the same time.

"Sorrell, you realize what this means?"

"I know, Randy!" She held her hands over her face. "I'm sorry!"

I pulled my chair closer and rubbed her back. I couldn't believe that Kenyon would stoop so low and call Russ. "It's okay. It's not your fault. We'll figure something out."

"No, we're dead." Said David. "There is no telling what Kenyon told her Randy."

_Or what Alana told Kenyon_. I thought to myself.

"David, calm down. If she told the chief we'd be dead by now. What ever Alana's going to do, she going to do it in training in front of the pack. We just have to have a plan."

"I think I might have a plan." Sorrell said. "I'm not sure if it is going to work and the battle might have to me moved to today, but if we pull it off and we get out in time we may just be able to escape."

When Sorrell told us her plan, I was shocked she was able to even come up with what she came up with on such short notice. It was then I realized that she herself had the true heart of an alpha. The most important thing was to get her out of all of this alive, even if it killed all of us.

On the way to the training grounds, I asked David to go ahead, there was something that I had to get off my chest and I didn't want to let t go without being said.

"Sorrell? I said.

"What is it Randy? "

"I love you!"

She looked at me curiously.

"Look I've excepted that we will never be more than your friend and that's cool. I'm okay with that. I'd rather die your best friend than to lose you because I just couldn't take a hint, but I still think that you should stay here and live the life you want to live and I am going to fight until the death. That's what I'm fighting for Sorrell. Don't let me die in vain." I hugged her.

"Randy I..."

"Sorrell, just think about it." I smiled.

I went ahead to the training ground hoping to leave her to herself to think.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Sorrell**

Randy, me, and David came to the training grounds together at met up with the two youngest members as well as David's brother. Kenyon, Alana, Ralph, and Lyal came shortly after. The rift in the pack was obvious, so my plan was workable.

Randy, David, and I were still working against the unknown. We didn't know what Kenyon told her, and if she had gone back to the chief, and what she was planning with now that she was alpha again.

She approached us with a wry smile spread across her face. While Kenyon avoided eye contact completely. It was a little more clear that he was remorseful for what he had done, which told me that he was back to his old self. I just hoped for his sake no one knew.

Alana smiled wider when she saw me. "Sorrell, I hope you told our pack about our agreement?"

I cut my eyes at her. "You're the alpha Alana just like you wanted."

"That's a good girl!" she talked to me like I was her pet which only fueled my anger.

"Yes!" I announced. "And I want it back!"

There was a gasp that resounded in the pack as I stepped forth seeming courageous when I was really ready to run away. I looked over at Kenyon who's mouth was wide. He shook his head and mouthed _No._

Alana giggled. "You're not seriously thinking of challenging me are you human?"

I swallowed hard. I opened my mouth to answer.

"No!" Kenyon answered. "She has submitted. She is no threat to the tribe. She is a human." He chucked. "A pathetic human. Not even worthy to call herself a Witiki."

Alana squinted at Kenyon. "What are you saying Kenyon?"

"I am saying," He said more menacingly. "To kill her would be to kind, and too easy. She doesn't belong here. Her mate as well." Kenyon came forth. "You and your mate are banished from Witiki lands. If you come back, you will be killed on sight." His eyes stared intensely at the ground I was sure he was covering up his watery eyes.

Randy walked up to me and wrapped his arm around the front of my waist. "Come on, Sorrell. It's over."

_Wait! What? _I thought. _This isn't right. _As if my legs had a mind of their own I was being led away from the training ground by Randy, while keeping my eyes on Kenyon. There was a moment he looked up at at me his eyes full of intensity, love, sacrifice, and sorrow.

Suddenly, I stopped and then looked up at Randy with tears in my eyes. He had just walked out of the sight of the training grounds.

With out thinking I turned around and shouted. "I challenge the alpha!"

"Nooooo!" Screamed Kenyon.

It took an instant for Alana to phase and lunge at me and a quicker instant for Kenyon to phase and go after her, but Randy had her blocked off already when he phase. Everyone else followed and it was a free for all. I just took off running, but Alana broke from from the commotion and began to chase me through the woods.

I was able to use my super speed to my advantage but it was nothing compared to Alana's. She finally had me cornered by the lake. I could hear randy's voice in my head. _You are stronger than you think you are. I believe in you!_

I crouched down and jumped into the air and she went under me. I came down hard on my fee and almost lost my balance. She whipped around and charged at me again and I jumped again but this time I had caught a tree branch and held on tightly.

I peaked down as Alana circled the tree I was hanging on. I dodn't know what my next move was. I filled my lungs and let out a loud howl.

I hear two answering howls._ Randy and Kenyon._ I didn't take too much time to listen, whole she was distracted I hoped down and started running again.

As soon as I reached the training ground my chest started hurting. A first I thought it was from the running but it started to get more intense. I could see most on the pack, still phased howling in pain In the middle of the chaos was a the chief eyes glowing bright red. Ralph and Lyal standing on each side of him.

His eyes looked into mine and the pain grew more excruciating. So excruciating that I began to pass out. As I fell to the ground I could still hear Alana trailing behind me. A menacing smile came over her face as I blacked out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Sorrell**

I could feel myself coming to and I hadn't even gotten my eyes open yet when I heard two familiar voiced having a heated argument.

"This is all your fault, Kenyon!"

"My fault?! How is this my fault?!"

"You kissed Alana, you idiot. That's like taking in pure pheromone."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Hissed Kenyon.

"Somebody has to tell you not to kiss, Alana? Do you want to get SARS or something?"

"You said seduce her! You said pretend she was Sorrell. So excuse me for kissing my own girlfriend!"

"You're still on that? Grow up you big baby! At least now she knows what a real man's kiss is supposed to feel like."

"Keep talking, I'm going to come through these bars."

"And what double shift? I'm so scared." Randy mocked. "Everybody run away from the wolf shifter that has only double shifted once in his life!"

"And what have you done that was so impressive beside be a big pain in the ass of a brother and don't forget the super charm, of Mr. Wonderful. More like Mr. Fake. Mr. can't have a real relationship with a girl if you tried that's why you had to have your Dad arrange it for you!"

I moaned softly.

I felt Randy's hand caress my cheek. "Quiet down, you woke her!" he whispered.

I felt something cold on my other cheek it felt like concrete. As my eyes adjusted I realized I was in a cell. As I began to move my arm, I noticed my right arm was chained to Randy's. Kenyon was on the other side of the cell in a cell of his own. Large hanging lights hung over each cell illuminating each one.

"Where am I?"

"We're in the Witiki jail." Said Randy.

"Sorrell, sweeheart, are you okay?" Kenyon asked.

My eyes adjusted on his concerned face. "Ken!"

He smiled warmly. "Sweetheart!"

I struggled to get up, and go over to him but the suddenly movement made me dizzy so I sat back down. My head throbbed and my ears started ringing.

"Sorrell, don't move so fast." Said Randy pulling me into him so I could rest my head on his shoulder while I recovered from the room spinning. He chuckled. "You got big balls, girly. I think you could give your boyfriend some lessons."

"I'm warning you Randy."

"Guys, can you please stop the fighting."

"I'm sorry Sorrell! For everything."

"You should be sorry." Hissed Randy.

"Stay out of this Randy!" Kenyon demanded.

"I've done nothing but stay out of this!" countered Randy.

"Can you guys please stop it. My head still hurts." I snapped.

"See Ken, your making her head hurt." Randy whispered.

"Shut up, Randy." Kenyon whispered back.

"You shut up Kenyon!"

"Can both of you shut up? Please?" I begged. "What are they going to do with us, Randy?"

"They are going to try us, upstairs. This is probably it."

"Sorrell, I'll think of something!" Kenyon assured. "I'll get us out of here."

"Think of what?!" Randy shouted. "Haven't you done enough."

"Nobody asked you, Randy!" Kenyon snapped. "If you want to die here that's you, but I am taking Sorrell and we are going to get out of here."

"And how are you going to do that genius?"

"You don't worry about it, Randy!" said Kenyon.

"Guys, please stop arguing?"

_Sorrell I really wish you would just tell him!_

I looked up at Randy his face was of complete seriousness.

_Tell him or I will!_

"Sorrell, what's wrong?" Asked Kenyon.

I looked at Kenyon and then back at Randy.

"Tell him, Sorrell!" Randy urged.

"Tell me what?"

My mouth hung open. "I..um..I..".

"What is is sweetheart?"

randy smack his teeth. "She doesn't want to leave with you or marry you Kenyon!" he said.

"Randy!?" I fussed.

Kenyon shot me a look of betrayal. "Is that true Sorrell? "

"Kenyon, I..."

Suddenly Lyall appeared at Kenyon cell. "The chief wants to see you!" He said.

Kenyon didn't move. He looked at me and then back at Randy. "So that's it?"

"Ken, please let me explain."

"Looks like you've explained enough to your 'friend'."

I got up and dashed toward his cell but he had already followed Lyal up the stairwell to the conference room. Even while I was screaming his name.

"Ken, please! It's not like that!" I fell to my knees in tears.

Randy rested his hand on my shoulder and I pulled away. "Why Randy?!"

"He had to know Sorrell!" he said. "I couldn't just let you ruin your life over him. I'm going to tell the truth, tell them it was my fault. Tel them that I put you up to it. I will take full responsibility."

I shook my head. "I'm going to lose my best friend and the love of my life."

"Really Sorrell?" Randy snapped. "What do you see in him!? He's selfish, controlling..."

"He's not selfish Randy. He is just afraid to lose me, like your mother. He's afraid. He loves me, and I love him and one day he;s going to ask me to marry him." I smiled. "And I'm going to say 'yes.'" I explained.

Randy's mouth hung open and he shook his head with his hand on his head. "I'm beginning to think your as crazy as he is."

"I'm in love Randy!" I giggled. "I'm in love with Kenyon Phallan and I am more sure of that than ever and I forgive him."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Randall**

I stood there with my mouth open, and all I could think was _Yup! She has officially lost it!_

"Randy, I love him!"

"Sorrell, he isn't the last guy in the world." I said.

"He is the only man I want. We all have to get out of this together, Randy, and I'm going to apologize to Kenyon and hope he forgives me."

"Sorrell, slow down." I said holding her shoulders. "You you're not thinking rationally. Sorrell you're seventeen, you'll meet other men. Better ones ones that appreciate you for the beautiful and incredible woman you are, that won't ask you to do anything but what makes you happy."

"Randy, I know! I maybe young, but I know where it belongs now."

Soon it was time for us to face the elders. Kenyon was still in front of them. He didn't even bother looking back at me and Sorrell. Sorrell didn't even wait to be in addressed she walked up right up on the podium before me or Lyall could grab her.

"Chief Refe, please your tribe is strong enough without Kenyon or Randy. I'm sure you already know that I am not Randy's mate." she was talking a million words per minute. "I'm Kenyon's mate!"

"But you aren't his true mate!" the chief pointed out.

"I am full-heartedly devoted to Kenyon. I am a full-hearted Lougaro, it was said that a separated pack cannot have a treaty. We are Lougaro, and we don't belong here chief."

"You have caused these two a lot of trouble Ms. Garnett. I would suggest you just walk away."

"I can't sir! Not without my boys!"

" Then you leave me no choice." He said.

I stepped forward. "Chief, whatever crime she has committed against the Witiki, I take full responsibility I am the reason she is here. She was hypnotized by my phermones. Everything she did was because of me."

"I take full responsibility too!" said Kenyon. "If I would have stayed here none of this would have happened."

"I second that!" I mumbled.

Kenyon cut his eyes at me.

"Kenyon, has already made a proposition and we have chosen to accept it." He said. "Kenyon has agreed to be be our alpha as soon as he turns eighteen. Randy, you are stripped of your warrior hood and Sorrell and Randy, you are both banished from Witiki lands. That is our final judgment. Kenyon, we will see you in a year, Randy and Sorrell, I hope I never see you two again."

"But sir." I called out. "What if I submit to alpha."

"Randy, I think you should consider yourself lucky that I haven't put you to death. Don't test my leniency."

With that the elders filed out.

I couldn't believe it I was no longer a shifter warrior. I might as well have been human. I guess I should have been happy, but there was an aching in my gut. Something just wasn't right about this.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Kenyon**

As soon as the elders filed out Sorrell threw her arms around me weeping. I hating making her sad but this time it was to make her happy again even if her happiness didn't involve me.

"Real smart!" Randy hissed. "Once again you do something stupid."

"Ken, why? Why?" She cried. "Do you want to lose me forever?"

I caressed her face. "No, of course not!" I assured. "I just wanted to give you the chance to live a normal life."

"How are you going to get out of this one?"

"I'm not Randy!" I admitted. "It's time for me to stop running. They wanted me so they'll have me." I looked back at Sorrell. Her gorgeous face was wet with her tears. "Sweetheart, did you mean what you said?"

Her eyes dropped. "I doesn't matter now."

I lifted her chin. "It matters to me."

She shook her head. "Mean it?" she said. "Of course, I meant it Ken. I love you more than anything in this world, but you're just leaving me again so what does it matter. I guess I really don't mean anything to you."

My eyes began to water as well. "Sorrell, don't say that." It hurt me so badly to hear her talk that way. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? "

"I guess it doesn't matter now Kenyon, you made your choice." She said as she stormed out of the meeting room.

I tried o go after her but Randy stopped me. "I hope you're happy Ken."

I shoved passed him and went after Sorrell. She was walking toward the alpha house, I assumed to get her car so she could leave, and be out of my life forever. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and stared into her big brown gorgeous puffy eyes.

"You can't leave me now, sweetheart. Just give me one more year. That is all I ask."

She shook her head. "A year isn't enough Ken."

I swallowed through the lump in my throat and smiled. "No? " I took her hand and placed it on my chest where my heart was beating frantically. "But this, will be yours forever, Sorrell. I will never stop being Haripozi-Kalilou in here. As long as this beats, it belongs to you. "

"It still isn't enough Ken."

"Nothing is ever enough with you Sorrell!"

She rolled her eyes.

I chuckled uneasily. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I can't be around you enough. There aren't enough hours in a day, Sorrell. You will always leave me wanting more of you. You are like an addiction." I rested my forehead on hers. "I never wanted to leave you before and I don't want to now but if I don't do this Sorrell, they are going to hurt you and I can't let them do that." gently lifted her hand to my lips where I place an gentle kiss on her knuckles.

She shook her head.

"I never thought I would ever love someone like you Sorrell. I had shut the world out, sweetheart. You gave me something to fight for, something to hope for, and now my biggest hope is for you to find happiness."

I pulled her in close to me and kissed her deep and passionately. Never wanting to let go of her. For one more year she would be mine. I would live on more year, and then I would go back to my numb existence with Alana. I had surrendered to the inevitable. They could make me marry Alana but they could not control my heart, that I would leave with her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Randall**

Something made me sick to my stomach about the entire situation. Kenyon and I got home at the same time and when we did Aunt Talya was at the cottage waiting for us.

"I am disappointed in the both of you." She fussed. "You go over there with that little girl and you make us all look bad. Randy, you are supposed to be our family's alpha."

I had a slitting head ache listening to her.

"Can you please shut up!" I began to lash out. "All you do is talk. You and Dad are the idiots that signed the stupid treaty. This is your fault!"

Kenyon and Aunt Talya stared at me in shock.

"That is not a brat, that is a girl Aunt Talya and she has looked out for me and Kenyon more than this entire ridiculous family. I got sentence to death Aunt Talya, and you just stood there and were going to let them do it. You were going to make me marry that sadistic science experiment. That girl was ready to die for me. What were you going to do? Just stand by."

"Go to your room!" She snapped. "Both of you! You little ungrateful brats your father will hear about this."

Kenyon and I went upstairs.

Kenyon chuckled. "Randy you told her. That was great!"

"Shut up, Ken!" I snapped. I wasn't done, I was ready to let everything out. I had nothing to lose.

"Randy, all I was saying was.."

"I said shut up, Kenyon! You're next!"

"What's your problem?" He said.

"You are, Ken. You are my problem. All you had to do was shut up and let me handle it. You always have to be the hero."

"You're blaming me for this?" He hissed.

"Yes Kenyon! I'm blaming you! You had one thing to seduce Alana, but no the like an idiot you kiss her."

"You're jealous, Randy. That's what this is about! You were always jealous of me, you are jealous that I got chosen as alpha and not you, your jealous that Sorrell chose me and not you. That's what this is about. Get over yourself. Mr. Wonderful is dead and played out."

"You think I could have Sorrell if I wanted her Ken? I backed down. You win by default, as always. And the alpha? You got picked because your an idiot, Kenyon. Alana knew you would do exactly what you did. I had too strong a mind for her to manipulate Ken. You can't do anything without me. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have known you existed and you know it."

"What are you trying to say Randy?"

"I'm saying if I was smarted I would have asked her out first."

Kenyon laughed and it made my blood boil. "Randy, Sorrell's to good for you. She never would have given you the time of day, Randy. You could never be more than a friend to her."

I smirked. "You really believe that Ken?"

"I know that! The only reason she even was interested was because she missed me so much. So typical, Randy. She because she warm blooded doesn't mean she's going to fall for you. She's different Randy."

"If she's so different, Kenyon, then why did she kiss me back, genius?"

His eyes widened.

"That's right Kenyon. I kissed Sorrell and she kissed me back. Twice. Still think I can't have her?"

He shook his head. "You're wrong Randy! "

"Why didn't she leave with you Ken? And after I kissed her I could feel what she felt. "

"How is that even possible Randy?"

_I have telepathy, Ken. That's why they thought we were true mates._

His eyes widened again, with both shock and anger."You think you can steal Sorrell from me Randy? Go for it!"

I grimace. "Okay! Ken, you're on."

"I don't even want to share the same room with you!"

"Good!" I said. "I don't want to share the same room with you either!"

I grabbed my pillow and went down stairs in the den. I couldn't sleep. Wondering myself what I really meant and just said and what I said out of anger. I was also trying to figure out if Kenyon heard my inner monolog. Maybe I was learning how to use my telepathy on others. Now I had something to focus on.

As for Sorrell, now Kenyon wasn't bent on ruining her life, I wasn't actually planning on 'stealing' Sorrell. If anything I had learned about Sorrell, was that she was strong minded, and what she is forced to do she does the exact opposite. I couldn't deny my string feeling for her, but Kenyon was right, she had made her choice, however things change.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Sorrell**

When I got home, all I wanted to do was wash away this depressing day in a long hot shower and then go to bed. The first thing I noticed was that all of the lights were on in the house. My dad's car was in the drive way but I expected my dad to be asleep already. I went in the house, my dad was coming downstairs with an enormous duffle bag.

"Sorrell, where have you been I've been calling you all day?"

"I'm sorry." I said. "I've just been hanging out with Kenyon and Randy. Are you going on a trip?"

He looked down.

"I thought you had summer school classes."

"They are giving me a few days off."

Suddenly I had a bad feeling. "Did somebody die?" I came out and asked.

"Sorrell, honey you should sit down."

I swallowed. "Dad I don't want to sit down. What is it what's happened?"

"Let me make you some tea sweetheart."

My dad never made tea. I always would make tea for my dad for when he was stressed out.

I thought I may have looked disheveled from crying. I was about to lose the man I loved in a year, what ever was wrong with my dad, I just knew it had bad timing and I almost didn't want to know.

My dad's eyes began to water as he came down the stairs the rest of the way. He set his bag down and then held me in his arms. I pushed him away.

"Dad, don't. Who died. Grandma? Are you going to Grandma's to take care of Russ?"

When the tears started streaming down my fathers face I knew it was something bad. I hadn't seen him cry since mom died.

I felt the tears coming in my eyes. "What is it?"

"Sweetheart, it's Russ!"

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

"He has cancer!"

I collapsed into my dad's arms.


End file.
